Moon Dance
by IntoTheWilds
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Grandpa Organises an arranged marriage to a powerful family in America after the Kame Game shop goes bankrupt and he is left without any other options...REST OF SUMMARY INSIDE


**_DISCLAIMER: _**_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or its characters!_

**_SUMMARY: _**_Grandpa Organises an arranged marriage to a powerful family in America after the Kame Game shop goes bankrupt and he is left without any other options._

_Angered his granddaughter, Yugi, Queen of Games sees no way out and with the need to help her family, she intends to accept, only for Atemu to take her place, making the ultimate sacrifice for her Hikari._

_Courted by the American billionaire, Roan Banks, Atemu is unsure of trusting the dark-haired, sinfully beautiful, blue-eyed man._

_Ever kind, adoring of the Former Queen of Egypt, things change and suddenly Roan isn't the Angel he first appeared to be._

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Ok by request I have reposted this as a one shot. It is still discontinued as a MULTI-CHAPTER, so do not pester me to finish it!_

_Enjoy._

_IntoTheWilds_

_Xxxx_

* * *

_This is the way the world ends not with a bang but a whimper._ T.S. Elliot had said this in his poem _The Hollow Man, _you had to wonder, at the moment he had written that, did he realise how true his words were. How, when your very existence did fall apart around you, it would go out with nothing more than a desperate cry, barely audible to uncaring ears.

It was the year two thousand and twelve, four years roughly into a Recession that was quickly dragging the world down and was bitterly described as worse than the last. Leaving thousands unemployed, poor fools begging on the streets, and others hanging on desperately with families to feed and life's to keep going, through sheer force of will.

It was a time for desperate measures, and still there were those who thought they'd remained untouched, only to learn they were struck worse than most.

The Kame Game shop, a once proud distributor of all manner of games, including the famous Duel Monsters game had gone bankrupt was all Yugi could think. The horrific news her Grandfather had told her merely hours ago still buzzed about her throbbing head, the ache persisting stubbornly despite her taking painkillers to ward it off. She felt sick to her stomach, dry eyed, unable to cry. She simply felt numb, especially considering Solomon's most eloquent solution.

She, Yugi Motou, was to be married at twenty-four years old when she had barely begun to live and worse still to a man she had never met before.

It was an arranged marriage to be more specific, a thought that made her insides curdle and anger boil. Though such a barbaric custom had long since been thrown aside, it was brought about now and again, in more desperate times.

Her betrothed was an American man named Roan Banks, a highly successful businessman who came from old money as well as that. In other words he was extremely wealthy, and her families only way of staying away from the poverty line, homelessness and possible starvation.

Sat by her vanity table, Yugi jumped when her bedroom door was swung open and in breezed her adoptive, older sister Atemu. A former five thousand year old Queen, who had gained her own body after saving the world and was rewarded with life by the Gods.

Dropping her heavy bag, by the bed she slept in whenever she came to visit from college, Atemu looked back at Yugi, and her smile immediately fell away, crimson eyes filling with concern, a deep frown creasing her brow.

"Aibou," she questioned, crouching by the smaller female, "what is it? You look as if you've seen a ghost."

Yugi's rosy cheeked complexion looked dreadfully wan, amethyst eyes glassy with a mix of fear and confusion. When she did not answer immediately, Atemu feared the worst; she had yet to see their grandfather and wondered had something happened to the old man.

Cupping Yugi's cheeks, she searched her face for an answer, before giving in and giving her a small shake, "Aibou, please, answer me. Has something happened to Grandpa?"

That did it; Yugi surged to her feet, her violet orbs flashing in temper, colour rising in her cheeks, surprising the former Queen enough to cause her to step back warily. She wanted to shout, to scream, to curse their Grandfather and Guardian into the earth, but she truly had no right. Solomon Motou had raised her from the age of eight, when her parents had been killed in a car crash one rainy night and had taken in and adopted Atemu as his own when she had returned from the afterlife, a confused and frightened eighteen year old. He had done so much for her, and all he asked in return was that she would rescue him, just this once.

Deflated and feeling awfully defeated, Yugi sank back onto her chair and ran her hands frantically through her hair, mussing her blonde bangs and yanking at the loose red and black ringlets that fell just passed her shoulders.

Atemu waited calmly, unsure what to say or do, until finally Yugi felt she should share her predicament.

"Grandpa's fine, to a degree. Sadly he's had to declare bankruptcy," Yugi began lifting her head to look up at her sister, "The banks expect us gone by the end of the week."

Atemu blinked rapidly, mouth opening and closing in a rare moment of pure astonishment. Stumbling back she dropped onto the bed and tried to come up with a quick solution, "I-I'll come home, get a job and we'll get a small place out of the city."

Yugi shook her head sadly, "That wouldn't be fair Atemu, you worked for five years to come up with the money to take your music course, plus, there are no jobs and we don't have the money to move."

Trounced on every angle, Atemu heaved a great sigh, mirroring Yugi by yanking her fingers fiercely through her hair.

"Then what Aibou, how do we fix this?"

Here it was the most unpleasant bit of news. Standing, feeling the need to pace to gain her bearings, Yugi began working a hole in the floor, movements frantic.

"Grandpa knows an American man by the name of Jack Banks; he's offered to fund Grandpa for the rest of his days on one condition…I have to marry his son Roan."

"_What?"_ Atemu half shrieked jumping up, ruby eyes wide, fists clenched at her sides, "no, t-they can't do that! Ra damn it, we're long passed the years of such unfair foolishness!"

"We don't have a choice," Yugi responded meekly, "it's that or the streets."

Well if that didn't shut her up. Cursing fiercely in Egyptian, hands on her hips, Atemu stalked up and down the room like a caged Lioness. This was _not_ happening is all she kept telling herself. Everything had a solution, most certainly better than the one currently presented. However, the more she thought on it, the more the former Queen realised, there truly was no way out. Unless.

"Did he say who was to marry Roan?" Atemu asked quietly, looking over her shoulder at Yugi who had returned to sitting by her make-up table.

Yugi frowned, thinking back on the letter her Grandpa had shown her.

"No, just that Grandpa's granddaughter had—Oh no, _no way_ Atemu!" Yugi yelped catching on, "this is my burden to bear, you've sacrificed way too much already."

"As the eldest Grandchild of Solomon—well technically daughter according to the adoption papers—it's my duty Aibou." Atemu told Yugi firmly.

Yugi shook her head, chest heaving, eyes widening as they filled with the tears she had fiercely held in check. "H-How is that fair on you?" She asked, voice cracking, sobs thickening her words.

Smiling gently, Atemu knelt by her side and took her hands in her own, squeezing lightly before rubbing her thumbs repeatedly over her knuckles in an attempt to comfort her.

"Aibou, I grew up in a time where arranged marriage was tradition and I know in my heart that I can adapt to this better then you can. I would have been matched this way had I not died young, so I have no fears of doing this now," Atemu reached up, cupping her sister's cheek catching a wayward tear, "Let me do this for you Aibou, and for Grandpa."

Eventually, Yugi nodded in agreement, thoroughly breaking down. Atemu held her close, rocking her small body as the twenty-four year old wept fiercely. Atemu would not lie, she was terrified at the prospect of wedding a man she had never met before, however, she had faced armies and had risen victorious, had battled demons and all manner of creatures and walked away pretty much unscathed. One virile man was hardly something to shy away from.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Out by the end of the week gave them literally three days to pack up and get gone. Though Solomon and Yugi rathered the idea of staying in Japan, they hadn't a choice but to comply with Jack's wishes and make their way, on his money of course, to America, New York specifically.

The flight took a horrendous eleven hellish hours. They flew from Domino at ten pm Thursday night and arrived at the JFK airport at what would've been nine am Friday, Japanese time, but with the time difference of thirteen hours behind, it was eight pm Thursday New York time—Confusing and then some!

Exhausted, and severely disgruntled from lack of sleep, the three Motou's kept close wondering through the bustling crowds, with what little luggage they had when they found what they were looking for.

A well pressed man stood near the main doors, a sheet of card between his palms which read **MOTOU **on it, in large bold letters. A cap rested upon his head, and he looked all in all, horribly bored to be there.

"You'd be the Motou's then?" He asked, when Atemu, Yugi and Solomon stopped before him, "Any of you know English?"

At their simultaneous nod, the man scrunched up his name tag and flung it in the trash can near his feet and turned heading out into the cool evening. "Perfect, my name is Lucas; I will be your limo driver this evening. On Mr Banks orders, I'm to bring you to his son's residence; they wish to have dinner with you. Which of you is Atemu?"

Atemu froze momentarily, before saying firmly, "I am."

"This is for you miss a gift from Roan." Lucas said, pressing a small velvet jewellery box into her hands.

She half wanted to shove it back at him, but reminded herself that would be considered extremely rude. Instead, following along, with Yugi watching closely, Atemu opened up the box and gasped. Inside was a pretty white gold bracelet, slim and elegant, with diamonds and her birth stone aquamarine worked into the pale gold.

Climbing into the limo, keeping close to Yugi, Atemu slipped the sparkly piece onto her slender wrist, loving how it looked against her creamy skin. It had no doubt cost a small fortune and was the nicest thing she had ever had since her days as Queen.

Tired, the three dosed, slipping in and out of slumber as the sleek back vehicle purred along. Atemu came fully awake once they began the climb toward Roan Bank's mansion, and her heart was in her throat at the sight of it.

Nestled within a neatly kept thirty-four acres of beautifully green forest and land, stood the most breath-taking home Atemu had ever seen. Huge, flowers bloomed at its steps, in red and purple, complementing the grey stone. There was a huge pool off to the right, with five white stone columns curved about one side, weather for a purpose or as a decoration, the Egyptian female didn't know and off to the left she could see a huge garage, with a brand new SUV sat outside it.

Climbing from the limo, stood next to her family, Atemu looked toward the main doors of the glorious château, where two suited men had appeared.

Jack Banks was easy to pick out, nearing his seventies he was still very imposing, built like an athlete he came to roughly six foot in height, had a tawny complexion and vivid blue eyes, that could only be described as cerulean. His face was kind, eyes crinkling with an extremely jolly smile, and only his salt and pepper hair betrayed his old age.

"Welcome, welcome," Jack boomed moving down the mountain of steps.

Striding toward Solomon, the large man stooped and lifted the tinier man in a bone crunching hug, the two hooting with laughter.

Roan kept back from the reunion, listening to his father joke and chortle, while Solomon's two Granddaughters looked on, with curious eyes and half smiles. His dark sapphire eyes moved between the pair, he recognised Yugi immediately, from her time as a duellist and took time to admire her a little.

She was indeed a fragile beauty, which was what his father had referred to her as. Barely five foot, Yugi was very much like a porcelain doll, with creamy white skin, brilliant amethyst eyes and tri-coloured curls, clipped up, a mess of blonde framing her face. She had a slim physique, with small humble breasts and a tiny waist that curved out into lovely hips.

Disinterested really Roan looked to her older sister—the one promised to him—and his heart all but stopped. Atemu Motou was positively stunning; with sharply defined features her skin was like alabaster stone, which looked wonderful next to the black, blonde and red hair that spilled down her back, stopping at her waist, in perfect straight lines. Unlike her younger sister, Atemu's body was more voluptuous, an exquisite hour-glass shape, that all but made Roan drool and when she finally looked at him, he fell deep into the ruby pools of her eyes.

He was staring at her, Atemu realised, positively gawking and it made her want to squirm a little, his scrutiny a tad unnerving.

"Forgive me," Roan said after a moment, walking toward her the most dazzlingly smile lighting up his handsome face, "I didn't mean to stare, I just couldn't help it."

Atemu could only blink when he reached for her hand and grazed his lips over her knuckles, his dark blue eyes not leaving her face. "T-that's quite all right." She told him, cheeks flushing a little.

Yugi looked between the pair in amusement, and couldn't blame Atemu for her rosy face. Roan was sinfully handsome, with a mane of mahogany locks, light gold skin and sapphire eyes.

"Eh, thank you, for the bracelet I mean," Atemu said after a few seconds of awkward silence.

Roan's smile was absolutely radiant, "You are most welcome Atemu."

Looking between his son and future wife, Jack gave a great whoop of joy and declaring it a great success urged them all inside for a hearty supper, and some old vintage wine.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Turning in for the night, Atemu stepped from the ensuite of the bathroom attached to the guest room she and Yugi had been given. Yugi sat in her pyjamas upon one double bed, reading one of _Lian Hearn's_ books, and didn't even look up at her sister till the older girl sat behind her and began braiding the younger one's hair.

"Aren't you scared?" Yugi asked in hushed tones, keeping still for Atemu's deft fingers.

"Positively terrified," Atemu responded truthfully, tying off the last strands of Yugi's hair, before turning and letting Yugi do the same for her, "But I'll be fine Aibou, you saw Roan for yourself, he's clearly a gentlemen. I don't think I've any reason to worry."

They lapsed into silence, Atemu finding Yugi's administrations comforting, while she became lost in a spring of thoughts she had left aside for the day. It did indeed scare her, on numerous levels. Funnily, despite Yugi's innocent façade, it was Atemu who was still pure. Having come from a time when women of nobility and royalty did not give themselves until their wedding night. Having been denied that five millennia ago, would give herself for the first time to Roan, something of which Yugi was unaware of and would remain as such.

Sure she had had relationships over the years, but none that had gotten to that level and she was still a believer of the old ways, convinced only a woman's husband had a right to her innocence.

Once Yugi had finished, the two said their goodnights and climbing into bed settled down to sleep. Atemu hoping with a new day coming, things would no longer seem so daunting.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It was nice to discover that Roan's home was only an hour from New York City, allowing the sisters to head in and explore, starting off with the central park zoo at Yugi's insistence. Watching the twenty-four year old snapping away with her camera, Atemu chuckled, arms folded.

"Good Ra Aibou, you're such a tourist."

Poking her tongue out at the elder female, Yugi giggled merrily and continued photographing every little thing she saw.

"So? I've never been to New York before, it's just so exciting!" Yugi exclaimed pleasantly, taking yet another photo of a slumbering Gorilla.

Leaving her to her merriment, Atemu turned and wondered off. It was a scorching hot day, naturally for the end of May, with the heat climbing swiftly into the nineties. Usually Atemu liked darker clothing, but in an attempt to keep cool, she went with tight blue jeans and a nice fitting lavender blouse, her hair braided and wrapped up in a neat bun. Sadly, however, she insisted on wearing her favourite black Sadie Patent Knee High Buckle Boots, possibly a stupid thing to do, the six inch heels were murder after a few hours of serious walking, but this is what one did for beauty.

Children and parents bounded by in hordes, ranging in ages from surly teenagers to sticky two year olds gripping dripping cones and looking delighted. Atemu smiled affectionately at a newborn in a pink carrier before continuing on, a mild pang of jealously engulfing her heart. Had she not died at eighteen five millennia ago, she would've had many children, the ache to hold a baby in her arms an old dream of hers.

Of course, with the prospects of marriage, she may be a mother yet, even if the idea still terrified her somewhat.

She hadn't gotten far when Yugi's sudden scream made her stop and turn, heart in her mouth, while everything seem to go in slow motion. A filthy man, with half crazed eyes and a rusty screwdriver was stood over the cowering twenty-four year old, blackened hand gripping her wrist as Yugi tried feebly to pull away.

Everything happened rather quickly after that, snatching the digital camera from her right hand, the attacker twisted Yugi's left arm sharply causing the small female to shriek in pain, grunting when she found herself suddenly on the ground.

"Hey!" Atemu shouted running toward her fallen Hikari—quite skilfully in the six inch heels—the man bolting.

A crowd had gathered and none had the common sense to stop him. On another day, Atemu would've chased the sorry Bastard to the ends of the earth and would have enjoyed beating the creep to a bloody pulp, but Yugi was hurt and that was the Egyptian's first priority.

"Aibou, where does it hurt?" asked the elder woman crouching next to her.

Sobbing a little, amethyst irises wide in fright, Yugi gingerly held out her arm, letting out a startled mewl when Atemu gently probed the rapidly swelling limb, confirming after a few mild touches it was indeed broken.

Usually, when her light was hurt, from a minor scratch to a broken bone, Atemu would use her magic to heal her. Sadly, too many people had seen what had happened and looking to the side, her ruby eyes locked on two Uniformed Cops hurrying their way, the thicket of gawkers spreading like the red sea to let them by.

Helping her sister to her feet, Atemu kept a firm grip on her slim waist, the pain no doubt leaving Yugi rather weak kneed.

"What seems to be the trouble here?" Barked one of the Officer's who looked hardly older then Yugi, his messy chestnut fridge falling into his eyes.

A very cheeky remark came to mind, but Atemu held herself in check and responded politely.

"My sister was attacked, I'm quite sure her wrist is broken. Would it be too much to ask for a ride to a hospital?" Atemu asked sweetly, plastering on a perfected charm that left the boy-Cop pink cheeked and his older, heftier comrade rolling his eyes.

"Not at all miss," he said with quick grin, "Jameson and I will be happy to take you; it's our duty after all."

Atemu followed along, leaving the idiot bystanders to whisper and chatter and had to restrain herself when one pompous so and so had the audacity to say, it was Yugi's own fault, she should've paid more attention to what was going on around her. Yes, because naturally a five foot one, seventy-five pound woman could easily fight off a six foot three, two hundred pound plus male! Idiots!

Before they left, Jameson was kind enough to pop into a deli across from the park, returning with a huge pack of ice that he helped wrap about Yugi's aching wrist.

"There you are my pet," he said stroking her arm in a fatherly manner, "we'll have you sorted in no time."

"First day ever in New York," Yugi said with a half smile, "getting mugged kinda ruins the experience."

"Pity love, New York is really a nice place; you just were unfortunate to see one of the nastier sides to it."

Settling in next to her older sister, Yugi was glad to find the drive didn't take long. Jameson and his young companion Alex had brought them to the Lenox Hill Hospital, which was thankfully only two blocks east of Central Park. The parking lot was jam packed for only eleven am, and every now and then Atemu heard the awful screech of an ambulance siren as the vehicles seem to fly in nonstop with one emergency after another.

Ever insisting, Jameson and Alex accompanied the pair to A&E, and after taking a statement from Yugi, they said their farewells and left the Motou sisters waiting, along with roughly fifty other people.

Two hours, twenty-three minutes and eight seconds later, Yugi was finally called.

By now she was in a great deal of pain, her wrist possessing its own throbbing heartbeat. That horribly radiated up her whole arm in licks of white hot agony. With Atemu's arm about her waist, the smaller female leant into her side gratefully, feeling rather wobbly on her feet and once planted next to the Doctor's desk, Yugi sighed in relief, every step having sent spikes of blinding pain up and down her arm.

When a nurse came to get her for an X-Ray, Atemu waited patiently, wishing she could go with Yugi. Anything involving hospitals tended to scare the poor girl half to death. Thankfully, the procedure only took a few minutes, and Yugi returned, led by the kind nurse, looking a tad paler then she had been before.

"The doctor will be with you in just a moment," said the nurse before closing the door behind her, the outside chaos filling the room for just a moment.

Restless, Atemu stood up from the medical bed she was perched on and began pacing up and down, ruby red eyes taking in the posters on the wall, and a scale model of the human body.

"Should you probably call Grandpa?" Yugi asked tiredly after a moment, "He's probably worried half to death; we were supposed to be back an hour ago."

Atemu nodded, hand resting idly at her throat, while she played with the silver cartouche pendant that had her name carved on it. "I would, but I don't know Roan's home number and I'm not leaving you to find out. Grandpa will just have to worry."

Yugi winced; thinking on the lecture the pair of them will no doubt receive. Needing to keep her mind occupied from the pain, the smaller of the two glanced back at her pacing Yami and smiled gently.

"What did Miss Takeshi say, when you cancelled your course? I never asked."

Atemu flinched, chuckling mildly, "She was extremely upset with me. Swore, she had never found anyone as good as me when it came to learning instruments or singing. She insisted I'd regret it someday, that my talent shouldn't be wasted."

Silence fell between them and fidgety, Yugi swallowed and asked softly, "D-Do you regret it?"

Head snapping around in surprise, Atemu walked toward her light and crouched shaking her head firmly.

"No Aibou, not for one moment do I regret my decision, so don't ever think that or put yourself at fault for my choices."

Chewing her lip, Yugi's amethyst eyes shining with tears, she fought back the tide of misery that was trying so hard to engulf her.

"It's just seems so unfair, we've had such turmoil in our lives for so long, Grandpa's soul being stolen, the big five, Malik, Noah, Dartz and that idiot Siegfried."

Atemu smiled, "Don't forget Bakura, Anubis and Zorc. There was Alexander the Great too. We haven't actually had it easy, but that's what happens when shadow magic is involved."

Smiling, Yugi jumped when the door was thrown open and in came a young man. He was roughly six foot four in height, with a thick glossy mane of black curls, which settled just below his shoulders. His skin was the shade of good Irish whiskey and he had mismatched eyes, one blue, and the other green.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," the male began voice strong and deep, "I'm Doctor Andrew Dalton and you must be Yugi."

Yugi was momentarily frozen, blinking stupidly at him, eyes mesmerized by his laughing irises and dimpled grin.

"Sorry," Doctor Dalton said after a moment, "Do you not speak English? I can get a nurse who knows Japanese if you like."

Snapping out of it, mentally kicking herself, Yugi vigorously shook her head while her tongue unglued itself from the top of her mouth.

"Oh no, sorry, the pain has me somewhat dazed." She explained, cheeks pinking ever so slightly.

"Ah yes, the wrist, well, basically you have a Distal Radius fracture," Doctor Dalton explained, taking out her X ray to show her, "See, here and here, just below your carpel bones."

Yugi looked it over and nodded in understanding, "Which means what treatment wise?"

"Well," Dalton began leaving down the x ray and facing her fully, "We'll need to do a minor reset, but don't worry, it'll be done under aesthetic so you won't feel a thing. After that we'll need to put you in a splint to allow for swelling, and in about a week you'll be put in a cast for six to eight weeks, with weekly X ray's to make sure the bone is healing. Okay?"

"Okay," Yugi responded with a pleasant smile.

Atemu watched the exchange with fascination, the Doctor was positively beautiful, with a face even Angel's would envy and it was clear her Hikari was falling for him, if only a little. Keeping the amused grin off her face, the former Queen asked politely.

"How long will treating her take?"

Doctor Dalton blew out a breath and leant back in his chair, "Well, between the reset, splint and a couple more X rays, an hour and half to two hours, give or take?"

Atemu nodded and got to her feet, "Fair enough, I best ring our Grandfather to let him know."

Yugi watched her Yami leave and half wished she hadn't. She wasn't great with men at the best of times, but with one that turned her brain to absolute mush, made things worse. Realising Dalton was speaking; Yugi looked away from the door blinking stupidly when she found him watching her expectantly.

"Sorry," She said cheeks flushing, "What was the question?"

Dalton chuckled, and flashed her one hell of a heart stopping smile, "I said you're Yugi Motou aren't you, the Queen of Games?"

Yugi's red cheeks went positively crimson, "O-oh, um, yes, I—I am."

After a few minutes idle chat, Yugi was fully aware he was flirting with her. It wasn't that she wasn't used to the attentions of men. She had had plenty of flirtations directed at her over the years and there was that incident with the bottle of tequila. Where she and her best friend Joey had lost their minds for a few hours and had decided to kiss innocence goodbye. The memory still made her blush to the extreme, she just had no idea how to react, unlike Atemu who knew exactly what to do.

"Um, listen, Doctor Dalton…"

"Andrew, call me Andrew…Well Andy actually," he said with a smile, "everyone calls me Andy."

Yugi leant forward a bit, wincing when it jarred her wrist, "I can see you're flirting with me and to be honest all I want is to get my wrist sorted and go home. Please?"

Andy didn't even bother denying it, because that was exactly what he'd been doing. Feeling deflated and put out, he nodded and lifting the phone, began setting everything up to allow her to get out of there as quick as possible.

Oblivious to how much she had hurt his feelings, Yugi returned to looking about idly, trying her best to ignore her growing discomfort.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It took Atemu roughly twenty minutes to find a working pay phone, and she only had to go three floors out of her way, and almost threaten to beat a rude orderly to a pulp. Thank God for directory enquiries, otherwise she'd have to simply leave it and return home to a freaked out Grandfather, who worried quite easily.

Before making the phone call, it never dawned on her that she wouldn't get straight through to Solomon, it wasn't home after all.

"Hello?"

Freezing at the sound of Roan's deep tenor, Atemu had to quell the butterflies in her stomach before managing to produce a coherent word.

"Eh, Roan," she began only to be cut off.

"Atemu, oh my God, where are you? Solomon said you'd be back ages ago, he's worried sick!"

Filled with a burst of guilt, Atemu switched the phone receiver to her other ear, twirling the cord about her fingers. "I know, I'm sorry, Yugi and I ran into a problem."

"Such as," Roan questioned briskly.

"Yugi was attacked while we were at the Central Park Zoo, her wrist is broken, so we're waiting for her to get treated," Atemu explained quickly.

A beat of silence and then Roan said in a low voice, cool as ice, "I'm coming to get you."

"What, no, you don't have to—"

"Which hospital are you at?" Roan asked, keys rattling in the background, a door closing sharply.

"The Lenox Hill hospital," Atemu answered, wincing when the sound of an engine roared angrily in her ears and they were cut off.

Sighing, the twenty-six year old hung up the phone and dragging a hand through her hair, headed back toward A&E, muttering away in Egyptian. A fine start to their new life in America, wasn't it?!

The young woman returned to find her Hikari gone, along with Doctor Dalton, but the nurse she had met before informed her cheerfully, that Dalton had brought Yugi down to get her treated. Realising she was in for a long wait, Atemu grabbed a magazine which like most hospital reading, was three months out of date. Just needing something to keep her occupied, Atemu rummaged through stories about American celebrities, while losing track of time and only when Roan took a seat next to her did she look up.

"Oh," she exclaimed tossing aside the meaningless rubbish, "Roan, you didn't need to come. I've probably dragged you away from something important."

Lips pursing in annoyance, Roan let out an irritable oath and surged to his feet, the dramatic movement attracting looks, not that the American billionaire seemed to care. Confused, yet realising she had insulted him somehow Atemu got up and walked to him, loathing her timidness, she just wasn't used to this and was unsure how a wife-to-be should act.

"Roan," she began softly, looking up at his stormy face, "Have I said something to offend you?"

His blue eyes were bright with fury when he looked at her, but after a moment or too, they softened and Roan let out an agitated breath.

"No, okay yes you have," Roan said taking her elbow and steering her away from the gawking crowd, "Atemu, we're to be married and because of that, you need to know that no matter your troubles I need to know, so I can help. You should've called me the second Yugi was hurt, this _is_ an important matter, more so then anything you would've called me from."

Atemu's cheeks flamed when she suddenly realised her mistake, she should've called him and she had obviously hurt his pride by not doing so, by not trusting him.

"Oh Roan, I'm so very sorry…I—I didn't think," she told him meekly, feeling awful.

A warm smile tilted his lips, and rubbing her upper arms in a tender gesture, Roan reached down and pressed his lips to her brow. Atemu stilled in surprise, quickly relaxing when a nice, pleasing sensation enveloped her.

"It's okay," He said after a moment, letting her go, smiling warmly down at her.

With their reconciliation of sorts, Roan joined her in the waiting and they ended up chatting about nothing in particular. Atemu was on her feet the second she saw Yugi coming their way, Doctor Dalton right next to her, the former Queen was glad to see a great deal of colour back in her Hikari's cheeks.

"Better?" She asked the second Yugi stopped next to them.

"Much," Yugi breathed, amethyst irises glassy from the pain medication she had been given.

She gave a start at seeing Roan there, but said nothing; it was something they'd have to get used to.

"Andy," Roan burst out jovially, slapping palms with the Doctor, grinning like a fool.

"Well my God, Roan you sorry Bastard aren't you a sight," Andy hollered with delight.

Atemu and Yugi stood close together, looking between the pair utterly baffled. The male bravado and cave man gestures continued a few more moments before Roan remembered the Motou sisters were there.

"Oh, where are my manners, Atemu this is Andy Dalton, we were in High school together." Roan told her, his face aglow as if he were right back in his childhood.

Andy laughed, punching Roan's shoulder playfully, "I haven't seen you since the time I broke your nose in twelfth Grade."

Roan winced at the memory, "Yes, something of which I hardly deserved."

"Ha! You deflowered Nicole, or don't you remember?"

"An event that _your_ sister initiated…"

Leaving baffled territory and falling straight it to what-the-hell terrain, Atemu wondered should she break up the conversation which was gradually becoming a heated argument, only to become utterly dumbfounded when the two burst out laughing after a five minute glare contest.

Remembering they had an audience, Roan clapped Andy on the back, "Be seeing you Andy, I best get these two home."

Andy looked back at the Motou sisters surprised, "Friends of yours?"

"Yes," Roan replied gazing affectionately at Atemu.

Andy knew when not to pry, and clearly Roan wasn't about to divulge any details. The next five seconds were slightly awkward, and Andy had never been so happy to have his pager go off. Glancing at the small black device, Dalton cursed.

"Gotta go guys, we've an incoming pile up. Yugi, seeya in a week to put on that cast, okay?"

Yugi nodded, watching Andy tear off, his white coat billowing like a cape.

"Come on," Roan began taking an arm each, "we best get out of here before chaos ensues."

The Motou sister's followed obediently, stepping out into the afternoon sun, the heat was glorious and yet to her surprise Atemu felt dreadfully cold within, like there was a sense of foreboding in the air.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Solomon Motou paced back and forth over and over again. He was well and truly working a whole in the marble floor, but he didn't care. As far as he was concerned, his grand-daughters were missing and until the twenty-four hour mark, the police would do nothing.

Jack came in from the parlour, phone in his hand and rolled his blue orbs at his oldest friend, resting his hands on either hip.

"Cool your jets old man, I just got off the phone with Roan, the girls are with him."

Solomon's relief was immeasurable, it leaving him in a flood, anxiety draining beautifully, stilling his pounding heart muscle. He was being daft panicking, and knew it himself, but the girls were everything to him.

"Thank the Gods," Solomon let out, sinking onto the lower stair, hands twisted and knarled from arthritis clasped in his lap, "where have they been?"

"Roan wouldn't say, just that they're both fine and will be home soon."

Despite knowing this, the clenching feeling in his gut hadn't passed, he needed the physical evidence in front of him before he'd even think of relaxing. Lucky for him, the main doors of Roan's home opened minutes later, only for Solomon's panic to return when his amethyst irises latched onto Yugi's swollen arm in a splint, cursing in Japanese, the elder male rushed toward her, ignoring the protesting ache in his hips.

"Yugi, what happened to you?" He exclaimed.

Still a little fuzzy from the medication she had been given, it took Yugi a moment to get her mouth working.

"I was mugged, he took my camera and broke my wrist," Yugi told him meekly, eyes suddenly fogging, the severity of what happened finally hitting her, "I-I'm sorry Grandpa!"

A mix of emotions, but none bad directed at her, Solomon pulled the sobbing girl into his arms and shushing her gently, began talking soothingly in Japanese, the words calming Yugi down. A servant never too far, Roan looked about and smiled pleasantly at his maid Irene.

"Irene, be a lamb and run a bath for Yugi, she could do with the relaxation," Roan said politely, Irene immediately heading up stairs to take care of it.

Untangling herself from Solomon, eyes red and swollen, Yugi vigorously wiped her face, cheeks flushing in embarrassment, "Oh Roan, you don't have to do that."

Roan waved her off, smiling gently, "It's no trouble, and you've been through an ordeal Yugi, it's what you need."

Watching from her place by the door Atemu smiled happily to herself, feeling a burst of warmth at Roan's actions. Even now he had chivalrously lifted her sister and was carrying her up the large set of stairs, Yugi's head drooping sleepily against his shoulder, Solomon following silently behind.

"A kind boy," said Jack startling Atemu from her thoughts, "Always has your best interest at heart."

Atemu smiled, "It would seem so."

Reaching into his breast pocket, Jack produced a gold cigarette box his name engraved into the metal and placed one of the cancerous sticks between his lips. Atemu almost laughed when he offered her one, she shook her head with a soft no thank you.

Puffing away an affectionate look came upon Jack's features, blue eyes glimmering at some old memory, "I raised Roan all by myself, his mother died when he was three from Cancer God rest her. He never wanted for anything, but he has been lonely…it's nice to see that'll finally change."

Cheeks pinking, Atemu nodded, glancing up the stairs to where Roan had headed.

"I just hope I can do it justice, being his wife."

"Oh you will my girl," Jack declared, putting out his cigarette and jubilantly grasping her small hands between his own beefy ones, "You'll be everything to Roan and more."

Shockingly, his words numbed her nagging fears and made Atemu feel somewhat better about the situation. In her heart she knew herself it wasn't the most terrifying thing she had ever done, but it was certainly the most life changing and hardest. Falling in love could be a messy business and making marriage work was a battlefield all on its own, but it was a fight she'd face head held high and ever confidant.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The next day, with Yugi sore and resting, Atemu headed into the City, Solomon at her side while they hunted for an apartment. Jack wanted them to choose wherever they desired, no matter the cost and as promised he'd cover it. Since Atemu was to stay in the guest wing in Roan's mansion till—as he said—the courting and marriage came about, they only needed a two bedroom; sadly the former Queen hadn't counted on how picky her grandfather could be.

The heat was unbelievably unbearable, even for Atemu who was used to an Egyptian climate, but with the thick humidity that went along with it, it was positively stifling. It also didn't help that in a sheer moment of madness, Atemu decided to wear her favourite black blouse and skinny jeans, whilst her feet screamed murder after twenty blocks in platform leather ankle boots, with a six inch stiletto heel.

Atemu was quite sure her feet were bleeding and knew she deserved it for her stupidity, Yugi was right; she really needed to buy herself a pair of trainers.

They had seen up on twenty-three apartments but Solomon had said no to all of them, continuously saying none of them were what he was looking for. Atemu thought he was out of his mind and told him as such, just to have Solomon chuckle pleasantly and smile.

By one o'clock, the Egyptian female was about ready to keel over in a dead faint, while coming close to whining for the first time in her life. Dragging her feet, the former Queen notably sagged in relief when her Grandfather stopped outside the Brownstein's Café on the twenty-third street and declared it was time to stop for lunch. With breakfast being hours ago and simply needing to get off her throbbing feet, Atemu happily agreed and took a seat at one of the tables outside, while Solomon went inside to place their order.

She had barely lifted the menu for something to do when a familiar voice filled her ears.

"Atemu, is that you?"

Turning sharply in her seat, Atemu's jaw dropped in surprise, ruby red eyes widening slightly.

"T-Téa," the twenty-six year old spluttered, utterly astonished.

She really shouldn't have been surprised; Atemu knew Téa had moved to New York back around her eighteenth birthday, but New York was a big place and it was shocking to walk into her so easily. Despite her aching feet, Atemu stood up and chuckled when Téa all but flew into her arms, all happy squeals and perky delight.

"Oh my God, it's been so long," Téa gushed while also inspecting Atemu, noting how much she had changed in the last six years, "So what brings you to America, oh! Is Yugi here with you?"

Where to start wondered the Egyptian, before deciding to just blurt it all out before her grandfather returned. By the time she was finished Téa was positively gawking at her, jaw slack, blue orbs wide in shock and by then Solomon had returned, followed by a waiter with their order. The second her food and tea was placed on the table, Atemu sat to eat, watching her grandfather and old friend with amusement.

Catching sight of Téa the old man beamed in delight, "Well isn't this a sight for sore eyes, hello Téa!"

Too stunned at first, it took Téa a moment to remember how to talk, her eyes blinking owlishly. Cringing, Solomon realised Atemu must have told the young girl what was going on.

"You know then?" Solomon asked meekly, grinning sheepishly as he straightened his salt and pepper bangs.

Téa scowled, cobalt eyes narrowing in abhorrence while she studied Solomon's face. He was like a child who had been caught doing something wrong, and it was indeed wrong, no matter how Solomon phrased it or how self sacrificing Atemu felt.

"An arranged marriage, are you serious?!"

Solomon flinched, her heated words like a whip, "We had no other option."

"Like hell you didn't! There is always another way to fix a financial mess!"

"Not in this current climate," Solomon snapped, needing to defend him to her, "Do you think I want this? That I enjoy handing Atemu over to a man she doesn't know?"

"I am still here you know," Atemu said sharply, making them both jump.

Swallowing a mouthful of tea, she lifted her gaze to both of them, ignoring Téa's temper and Solomon's apologetic expression. Not ready to settle the dispute, Téa dropped down into the free chair next to the Egyptian female.

"This isn't right Atemu, after all the hell you've gone through just to have a normal existence," Téa told her gently, "You deserve more than this."

"It's my decision Téa," Atemu responded with a warm smile, "I know what I'm doing, I promise you."

Téa didn't look the slightest bit convinced, and Atemu could hardly blame her. Long gone was the old barbaric custom of arranged marriage, but the former Queen had given her word, and she never, ever broke her word. Once the marriage became a no go territory, Téa reluctantly backed off and ended up happily telling Atemu about the Dance School she had started down on seventy-Seventh Street.

"You really should come see it Atemu," the twenty-four year old gushed, blue eyes alight just thinking about it.

"I will," Atemu replied with a smile, swallowing more of her tea, "Soon hopefully."

Maybe when she didn't have a mountain of other things to deal with and an impending marriage to a man that both made her feel safe and yet somewhat nervous, Roan was as large as life and rather intimidating, but at the same time he was sweet and kind. She had seen that for herself last night, when he tended to Yugi.

"Well, I best be off," Téa said eventually, rummaging in her pocket for her Blackberry phone, "I need to get back to the studio for my afternoon class, here Atemu, my number, call anytime okay?"

Smiling, Atemu accepted the proffered piece of napkin, where Téa had scribbled a collection of digits.

"As soon as I get my hands on a cell phone, I'll forward my own number," Atemu told her cheerfully, tucking the tissue into the side pocket of her purse.

Grinning, Téa swept in for another hug, and even gave Solomon a reluctant squeeze, even if she currently despised the man. Shaking her head in amusement, Atemu watched her old friend sashay away and after a moment and a final gulp of tea, the former Queen followed her Grandfather, continuing their agonizing quest for an apartment.

By about four o'clock, Atemu was ready to dump her royal ways and drop to her knees begging. She was quite sure she had lost a few pounds on this maddening venture, and her legs were positively weeping in protest. Finally Solomon stopped outside a block of Apartments on twenty-Third Street—the sixty-eight apartment they had trudged through and one she was quite sure they walked by six or seven times—and glowed with delight, as if he had found the Holy Grail and like an excited toddler he half skipped into the building's foyer.

Atemu followed unenthusiastically, and scowled at a businessman who stopped long enough to eye her head to foot, his hazel eyes raw heat. Her expression must have been murderous, because the red headed male was quick to flee.

She found her Grandfather talking animatedly to a tall man, dressed elegantly and waving his hands this way and that as he explained all the wonders of the Ten23 Apartments. At this point, Atemu would favour a cardboard box for Solomon and Yugi, as long as it meant she could go home and sleep for a week.

"Oh, and we have fantastic scenic views, public transportation and we're quite close to a selection of shops and restaurants."

Stopping next to her Grandfather interrupting the ongoing conversation, Atemu jumped when the man—Alexander according to his nametag—turned and struck her with a hundred watt smile. He was immaculately groomed, with perfectly quaffed blonde hair, bronze skin and blue eyes that were enhanced by a set of contacts, giving them a more cerulean hue, the kind you found on a _Crayola_ crayon.

"Well hello there," Alexander crooned, "You must be Solomon's Granddaughter."

Solomon? So they were already on a first name basis, which was promising. Praying to every God she could think of, Atemu hoped this was the home her Grandfather finally fell for.

"Ah, yes, I'm Atemu," she introduced taking Alexander's offered hand and shaking it with a warm smile.

"Atemu, what a curious name, it doesn't sound Japanese."

"Oh, well it isn't. Atemu is Egyptian," explained the young woman, "My Grandfather is an Egyptologist, he named me."

Bare faced lie, but it was enough for the Ken doll in human form. Atemu didn't want him prying where he shouldn't have been.

"Oh! How lovely, I have Egyptian on my mother's side," Alexander told them proudly, "Now kiddies; shall we go up and take a look around your possible new home?"

Alexander linked them both, though Solomon didn't seem to mind, Atemu tensed. She wasn't used to having people touch her without her express permission. Considering Alexander was no threat—in the romantic sense since she was quite sure he was gay—Atemu forced her knotted limbs to relax and followed the pair happily.

The two bedroom apartment was positively breath-taking, from its burnt orange living-room, to its cream, silver and white Kitchen. Wandering through the bedrooms, Atemu admired the white and black décor, gazing out at a spectacular few from the huge bay windows. It was beautifully stylish, with a view of the Hudson River, the Empire State building and the New York Times building. All in all, it was absolutely perfect.

Hopefully her Grandfather would think so too.

Atemu found Solomon in the dining room, discussing a price plan with Alexander. Hearing them haggling on rent, Atemu sighed, her relief huge. In her opinion it was just like half a dozen apartments they had seen, but then again, Solomon took careful planning in what socks he wore each day so this shouldn't have surprised Atemu in the slightest.

"Oh! You sir drive a hard bargain," Alexander crowed suddenly, making Atemu jump—again, "Fine, two thousand five hundred a month it is."

Chortling jovially, Solomon shook hands with the beaming entrepreneur, "I just know how to get my own way. Once I discuss things with Mr Banks, I'll be in touch."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

They met Roan's driver Lucas at six pm on the dot, after a much earned dinner, outside of the ten23 apartments. Ever his brusque and efficient self, Lucas opened the doors for both Solomon and Atemu without a word or a glance. It often made Atemu wonder if the man even liked his job, probably not, waiting on others for a living was never appealing. She had had enough disgruntled servants and slaves over the years to know that for herself.

Getting back to Roan's mansion took roughly two hours, between getting through the city, traffic and then out to Westchester.

Roan was busy in his study, dealing with some shipment crisis and Yugi was in their guest suite up to her eyes in books.

Seeing Atemu, the younger female beamed, "About time you got home, I expected you hours ago."

Groaning, Atemu rolled her eyes and fell face first onto her bed, tri-coloured hair spilling everywhere. Ignoring Yugi's giggle, she kicked off her shoes and curled up, content to sleep as she was. Just barely stifling a yawn, Atemu turned her head frowning at the different piles of books surrounding her Hikari.

"Aibou, what are you doing?"

"Trying not to die of boredom," Yugi replied with a sigh, "So far I've read this pile, I'm half way through these and I plan on reading these."

Atemu blinked, lifting her head slightly. Seven novels sat in the read pile, she had three opened up, all on different pages and about twenty unread ones lay on her left side, ranging in authors from _JK Rowling_, to _Jennifer Lynn Barnes_.

"Are they all American writers?" Atemu asked curiously, moving into a sitting positioned so she could massage her throbbing insteps.

"Nope," Yugi said shaking her head, "Quite a few are English writers. So far my favourite is an American writer _JR Ward_. You'd like her, you like all that Supernatural Genre stuff."

The subject of books and authors was comforting topic. It took away from everything else mixing about Atemu's overwhelmed head. Picking through the novels, finding one that was appealing to her, Atemu frowned realising these were none of Yugi's. Yugi's were all Japanese.

"Where did you get all of these books, Aibou?"

"Oh, Roan has a huge library," Yugi responded happily, "I swear, that man has every book ever written, and I thought _I _had an addiction."

Laughing, Atemu winced when she found a particularly tender patch of skin just below her big toe.

"Ugh, well I'd have loved to have been here reading all day, Grandpa walked me from one end of New York to another."

"Did you find a suitable apartment?"

"Yes, it's beautiful, although far from here," Atemu said running a hand over her tired face, stifling a yawn, "You'll have to get a car."

"Not a problem, I have a licence unlike someone I could mention," Yugi teased, amethyst eyes bright.

Atemu poked her tongue out childishly, "I'm a five thousand year old Queen, I'm lucky I can manage the microwave, risking me behind the wheel of a car would only end in catastrophe."

Yugi burst out laughing, "Ha! You just don't want to admit the idea terrifies you."

"True," Atemu admitted before joining Yugi and laughing herself breathless.

A knock on their bedroom door drew the girl's attention, and when Roan poked his head in, Atemu felt her cheeks flush.

"There you are," Roan said beaming, "Yugi do you mind if I borrow Atemu a moment?"

"Not at all Roan," Yugi replied, curious.

Leaving her sister to her reading, Atemu slipped her feet back into her dagger like shoes and followed Roan, a tad nervous. As if they had known each other more than just three days, Roan slipped his arm about her waist and nestled her slight weight against his.

"I have a surprise for you," the male murmured kissing the top of her head.

Obediently Atemu went with him. Her heart was all a flutter and she found herself seeking his manly warmth, finding it safe and secure. With Roan's gaze locked firmly in front of them, while he guided her from the mansion out onto the grounds, Atemu took a quick peek. He truly was a handsome, well formed specimen and she knew in her heart of hearts she could love him, could have happiness with him. It made what she was doing a lot less like an ultimate sacrifice and more of a wonderful opportunity.

"Here we are," Roan said pulling them to a stop and breaking Atemu's inner reverie.

Blinking, the former Queen of Egypt followed his gaze and her eyes went wide, jaw dropping.

He had brought her around to the swimming-pool. Fairy lights lit it up beautifully, casting intricate patterns over the water, dancing about the half moon reflected there, but that wasn't what drew her red hues. All around the pool, in baskets and vases was dozens upon dozens of flowers, and not just any flowers. They were peach blossoms and fire lilies, the pale pink and fiery orange blending quite nicely together.

"A little birdie told me they're your favourite," Roan said softly, looking down at her.

In awe, Atemu didn't know what to say. Out of everything, it was by far the nicest thing anyone had ever done for her. Finding her voice, the Egyptian laughed softly.

"Oh, Roan, they're beautiful. Thank you so much!"

Grinning, his joy contagious, Roan nuzzled her throat breathing in Atemu's vanilla and lavender scent. His heart sang in his chest and he could really feel the start of something new and wonderful.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

When the alarm clock went off, blasting Yugi's favourite radio station directly into her ear, Atemu cringed and rolled over onto her belly blinking sleepily, her tri-coloured hair a tousled, sleepy headed mess. Lids still quite heavy, the twenty-six year old yawned and jerked in surprise when her gaze fell upon a package on her bedside table, all wrapped up in silver paper and with a red bow on top.

Squirming free of the duvet and tangled sheets, Atemu glanced toward Yugi's bed and finding her still asleep, hair all over the place and her splinted arm perched on a spare pillow, she figured it couldn't have been her who had left the parcel.

Curious now, Atemu lifted it and found it possessed a small greetings card. Opening it, she found a message in neat, sophisticated font.

_Heard you mention to Yugi about getting a Cell phone._

_Hope you like it as a gift from me._

_-Roan._

Placing the card down, Atemu chewed her lip, half wishing Roan didn't feel the need to spoil her and half thrilled he cared enough to do this for her. Undoing the ribbon, the former Queen carefully undid one side of the glossy paper and tugged a box free.

It was a Blackberry 9900, in white. Atemu knew very little about cell phones but presumed it was a very good one and with the help of the instructions she managed to set it up and after adding Téa's number, she left it to charge.

Yugi had been asleep when she had returned from her walk with Roan, and with Roan's interruption beforehand, Atemu had yet to tell her sister about running into their old friend, yawning she parted ways with her comfortable bed and made her way into the ensuite, starting up the shower.

Roan was taking the day off work to romance her, and surprisingly Atemu was terribly nervous. She had had her previous relationships, neither of which had any form of romance, leaving the former Queen curious about what Roan had in mind.

Wrapped in a thick towel robe, Atemu was just coiling a towel about her head, when a barely conscious Yugi knocked and poked her head in. Yawning she pressed the back of her hand to her mouth, before saying sleepily.

"Roan's looking for you; he says to meet him in the foyer whenever you're ready."

Nodding, her stomach all a flutter, Atemu relinquished the bathroom to Yugi and in a panic emptied her wardrobe, looking for a decent outfit.

Finding the elder female amongst an explosion of clothing in all different colours, Yugi let a snort, just barely swallowing her laughter.

"My God Atemu, you swear this was your first ever date."

Scowling, Atemu flung a red blouse at the giggling girl, "You could help me instead of sniggering you know."

Shaking her head, still chuckling, Yugi crouched and rescued a ruby red cocktail dress from the pile, with gold and silver embroidery.

"Try this with those silver and gold shoes you have."

Atemu blinked, her cheeks pinking, "Aibou, I can't wear this! It just about comes to my knees!"

The dress was the same shade as Atemu's eyes. Strapless, it hugged the body right down to the hips where it fanned out in delicately placed ruffles, stopping mid-thigh. Gold and silver embroidery decorated the collar, and the gold and silver shoes Yugi meant sat by Atemu's wardrobe, consisting of a multitude of gold and silver straps, with a four inch heel.

Yugi rolled her amethyst eyes, "That's entirely the point Atemu, stop acting like a nun for God sake!"

Pouting, something of which was a rarity for Atemu, the female snatched the dress from her sister's grasp and was quick to wriggle into it. Yugi happily zipped her up, humming some tune and slipping her feet into the matching shoes; Atemu hastily ran a brush through her hair, deciding to leave it down. It, at least, covered her bare shoulders some.

A silver cardigan completed the ensemble, one that was slightly longer then the dress and made Atemu feel a little less naked. Dropping down in front of the vanity, Atemu began applying mascara and a small bit of lip-gloss.

"Where did you get the Blackberry?" Yugi asked curiously, interrupting the train wreck that was Atemu's current thought pattern.

Cheeks flushing, Atemu turned to face the younger girl with a shy smile, "It's from Roan. Oh! I forgot to tell you, Grandpa and I ran into Téa yesterday."

Yugi's jaw dropped, "Téa, as in Téa Gardner?"

"How many Téa's do you know?" Atemu asked rolling her crimson hues, "Yes that Téa."

"Seriously, wow, it's been years since we last saw her," Yugi gushed, "How is she?"

"She has her own Dance school now, there all done," Atemu declared standing to inspect her in the full length mirror next to the vanity. Her face fell, "I look like a harlot!"

Yugi burst out laughing, "You do not! Christ Atemu, the dress isn't that short, and this isn't Egypt 2998 BC, nobody is going to bat an eyelid at you showing off your legs!"

Atemu wasn't so sure; she grew up in a time where only Prostitutes showed off so much skin, which was why she favoured pants and long dresses, in fact she hadn't even bought this dress, Yugi had on her last birthday and Atemu had never worn it, which would explain the guilt starting to gnaw at her.

"Alright, fine," Atemu exclaimed, begrudgingly giving in, "I'll wear the dress. If anyone mistakes me for a working girl, I'm holding you responsible."

Shaking her head chuckling, Yugi helped Atemu gather up her scattered clothing, flinching now and again when it jarred her broken wrist. Four more days and she'd have to return to the hospital to have the splint removed and the damaged limb put in a cast. At the thought butterflies filled her stomach and she wondered would she get to see Doctor Andrew Dalton again. Her cheeks flushed in anticipation.

Once that dreamy look engulfed her Hikari's face, Atemu knew she was thinking of Dalton. Hiding her laughter, the former Queen hung up the last of her clothing.

"I better go Yugi, try not to stress that arm too much."

Leaving the younger female to have her own shower, Atemu grabbed her purse and left the west wing. On the way from her quarters, she bumped into the odd maid and Roan's cook, who was serving Yugi breakfast in her room, the lucky thing.

As he said he would be Roan was waiting in the foyer, looking rather breath-taking in pale blue jeans and a loose white t-shirt. Turning his head in her direction, Roan's sapphire eyes widened slightly and his jaw dropped.

"Atemu," he spluttered, "My God, you look beautiful…"

Flushing in appreciation, Atemu closed the distance between them, smiling when Roan bent to kiss her cheek.

"Ready to go," asked the billionaire, linking his arm with hers.

Nodding enthusiastically, Atemu wrapped her hand over his forearm keeping close to his side and wondered what Roan had in store for her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Stood outside the multiplex, Atemu blinked at the main film on, _Men in Black III _and felt somewhat overdressed. In truth she hated all that sci-fi crap, but Roan was like a little boy on Christmas morning and she hadn't the heart to spoil his fun. The theatre was pretty much deserted for that time of the morning, with only the odd person, including two mischievous teens that were no doubt playing hooky.

Following Roan to the concession stand, Atemu let him order for her. She wasn't much for sweet things and to her relief; he simply got a bucket of buttered popcorn and two sodas. She doubted her stomach could handle that pink cotton candy concoction. Sugar wasn't a friend of hers, not after a horrible experience involving three boxes of Oreo's and a two litre of Pepsi.

By a miracle, Atemu survived the film or what passed for one anyway and though Roan blathered on about how good it was, she was immensely grateful he didn't ask for her opinion, she didn't really have one considering she hadn't been paying attention in the slightest.

"Where to now," Atemu asked curiously, looking up at Roan.

Grinning, he looped his fingers through hers, "I thought we'd take a walk through Central Park, I can show you Bethesda Terrace and the fountain you'll enjoy it."

Like Roan promised, she did indeed enjoy it. Bethesda Terrace overlooked The Lake in Central Park. It was on two levels, brought together by two grand staircases and a lesser one that passed under Terrace Drive to provide passage southward to the Elkan Naumburg bandshell and The Mall.

The fountain itself was without a doubt thoroughly breath-taking; Atemu couldn't help but stare up at the eight foot statue depicting an angel, the noon sun shining over the bronze, the rays reflecting an interesting pattern on the water beneath.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Roan asked, settling his palms on Atemu's shoulders.

"Quite a masterpiece," she agreed, turning to look at him, flushing slightly when she realised exactly how close they were to each other.

Despite her obvious discomfort, Roan moved his hands to cup Atemu's face, leaning down to her his intention quite clear. The former Queen's heart came to an absolute standstill, only to trip over itself and reboot at a superfast speed this time. Roan was going to kiss her and she prayed to Ra himself she didn't screw it up, of course, wishful thinking.

Atemu jerked back from the almost kiss in surprise when an idiot with a camera appeared from nowhere, the flash startling her and causing her to stumble back. This in turn was a huge mistake. The backs of her thighs collided with the large fountain sat behind her and with a rather unladylike yelp Atemu toppled backward and found herself waist deep in ice cold water.

Hair in her face, it took Atemu a moment to gather her wits and when she did, she found Roan laughing at her misfortune. The paparazzo stood only feet away looking horrified and bolted before either Roan or Atemu could lash out, camera clutched to his chest as if it were the Holy Grail!

Her numb shock quickly thawed, becoming heated anger. Ruby eyes narrowing, Atemu huffed and scrambled from the fountain. It proved quite the task, with her clothing suddenly weighing a tonne, her hair everywhere and her heeled shoes a death trap. By the time she managed to reach the very edge of the huge stone spring, Atemu had fallen twice and scraped her knee, whilst giving passersby something amusing to look at.

At some point Roan collected himself and managed to stem his chortling long enough to aid her. But Atemu didn't want help, no, what she wanted was—as her friend Joey would say—was to rip him a new A-hole—at that moment in time at least.

"I'm fine," Atemu snapped refusing Roan's hand, struggling from the pool and onto dry stone, "I'll manage just fine on my own thank you very _much_!"

Roan winced, sapphire eyes following Atemu's retreat. The woman stalking off, head held high, despite the fact she was soaked through and was leaving a trail of wet, like a slug and slime as she went.

Cursing colourfully in everything from Egyptian to Swahili and back again, tears stinging her eyes, Atemu walked all of ten feet before remembering she honestly didn't know where the exit from Central park was, and even if she found it, she had no means to get home without Roan. Tempted to have an almighty tantrum right there in the park, Atemu dropped down on a bench not far from the Fountain and fumed.

She was surprised she wasn't steam drying she was that fired up.

For a time, Atemu was left alone with her thoughts, ignoring any odd look she received, that is until music broke through her reverie. Confused, the Former Queen turned and her jaw practically hit the pavement. A small crowd had gathered to watch the display and the Egyptian could hardly blame them, because there was Roan on his knees, a park performer strumming away on acoustic while Roan sang _Babyface's_ 'Sorry for the stupid things.'

He didn't exactly sing it well, but he made quite a stab at it.

Lips twitching, fighting a smile the best she could, Atemu tried her best not to start laughing. Of course, easier said than done and once she started giggling at his apology Roan stopped singing, shoulders sagging in relief.

"Am I forgiven?" He asked gently, his eyes big and hopeful.

The twenty or so people around them waited with bated breath and deciding to put him out of his misery, Atemu nodded, laughing when their audience broke out in great whooping cheers and the next she knew she was in Roan's arms and he was kissing her.

The cheers disappeared; she couldn't even hear the sweet chirps of the birds anymore, all that filled her ears was the hard thump of her pounding heart, while Roan's sensuous mouth brought Atemu to heights she had never known.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Lifting the delicate bone china to her lips, Yugi choked on her tea, mauve eyes widening in shock when Atemu arrived in their bedroom doorway looking positively drenched.

"What in the seven realms of hell happened to you?"

"Oh, this," Atemu pondered distractedly, her cheeks rosy eyes bright; "Some stupid idiot Paparazzo startled me when he took my picture. I, eh, fell into the fountain in Central park."

Yugi blinked, amethyst eyes huge. She was tempted to ask what the poor bastard's chances of survival were, but then thought better of it. Of course Atemu didn't look annoyed, in fact her dreamy expression bordered on happy-in-love and then it dawned on Yugi and lifting her arm, hissing when the broken bone twinged, she exclaimed in part Japanese part English.

"_Ā_! He kissed you didn't he?!"

Atemu's face broke out a broad, self satisfactory grin, crimson hues alight. With a nod, the female quickly shimmied from her soaked clothes and dragged on her bath robe, towel drying her hair.

"It was, ah hell, I can't even describe it, it was just that good."

Laughing, Yugi shook her head and throwing aside the book she was occupying herself with, the smaller female stood and carefully hugged her Dark, mindful of her wrist.

"I'm so glad for you Atemu, it's working out better than we thought isn't it?" Yugi asked worriedly.

The younger female didn't mean to fret; it just was an awful lot for Atemu to take on, even if she were a born again Ancient Egyptian Queen, who had fought wars and conquered the worst evil Earth would ever know.

Smiling tenderly, Atemu cuddled Yugi gently kissing her temple, "I'm fine Aibou, I promise you. My life is not over, it is simply beginning again."

Happy enough with her response, Yugi gave her one final squeeze before letting go.

"Are you still coming with me and Grandpa to the new apartment?"

Burgundy eyes bright, saddened by the thought of them being so far apart, Atemu nodded enthusiastically, "Of course Aibou, I wouldn't miss toasting you in your new home."

Yugi smiled, tears filling her amethyst hues, "I'll miss you too Atemu."

Stilling, Atemu dropped the towel she was using to dry her hair and engulfed the small female in a tight hold.

"I shall never be too far away little light and besides, we can still talk at any time…you know that."

/_I do_/

Yugi responded, using their mental link, making Atemu smile. It was shocking to think it would be the furthest apart the pair would have been since Atemu spent a few weeks in the afterlife before gaining her own body, but then again Atemu and Yugi were never truly apart, not as long as they shared one half each of the same soul.

After all, they would forever be Yami and Hikari.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

When Atemu said she couldn't wait to toast Yugi and Solomon, it had simply been a figure of speech. She hadn't actually expected Jack and Roan to throw a huge house-warming party and by some unfathomable miracle Téa had been invited and to the sister's upmost joy had brought along Joey Wheeler.

"Joey!" Yugi squealed in delight catching sight of the blonde twenty-four year old stood next to Téa, "Since when do you live in New York?"

"Since 'bout two years ago Yug'," Joey answered cheerfully, after sweeping the small female into a bone crunching hug, careful of her splinted arm, "Téa told me wha' happened your arm Yug. Jeez, not five minutes in tha city an' you're in trouble."

Atemu stood smiling, watching Yugi talk away animatedly to Joey. Jumping slightly when an arm encircled her waist, looking up at Roan, the Egyptian beamed.

"Thank you for this, how did you get Téa to come?"

"Well, you mentioned this morning you were friends and I've actually heard of her Dance studio, so I made a few calls and here she is," Roan explained, grinning thoroughly pleased with himself, "Have I pleased you Madam?"

Atemu chuckled, "Much."

Pulling her closer, Roan leant down pressing his mouth to hers. Sighing in contentment, Atemu burrowed in close, tucking her head beneath his chin. They fit nicely together and she felt safe in his arms. Feeling his grip tightened slightly, Atemu looked to see what Roan felt threatened by and had to stifle a laugh.

"Hey Atemu," Joey said cheerfully pulling the woman from Roan's grip into a lung stifling hug, "Man have I missed ya!"

Roan was positively puce, Atemu was surprised he actually hadn't just turned a vibrant green. She'd have to inform Roan later his fears were a waste, Atemu was nowhere near on Joey's radar in fact she was so far off it she might as well have been in Siberia.

"It is good to see you too Joey, have you met Roan? He's my—"

"Betrothed," Roan said coldly taking Joey's hand in a firm shake.

"So I heard," Joey responded brown eyes hot, not the least bit phased by Roan's frigidness.

/_Atemu_/ Yugi prodded, her words filling Atemu's mind from across the living-room, /_everything okay? Roan and Joey look like they're about to throw down_/

\_Fine Aibou_\ Atemu responded chortling away, her mental laughter quenching Yugi's worry, \_I'm guessing Roan is Jealous._\

Atemu felt Yugi's shock through their link, and had to stifle a smile when her Hikari joined her in her amusement.

/_Oh, how I wish I could be a fly on the wall for that conversation! Poor Joey/_

\_Joey can care for himself Aibou. You and I both know Roan has nothing to worry about_\

/_Maybe you should tell Roan that_/ Yugi replied, before cutting off the link and returning to her conversation with Téa, embarrassment flittering through their mental chat just before Yugi blocked it.

Atemu felt a great deal of pity for her Hikari. It was a painful experience that Yugi wasn't soon to forget. Atemu remembered finding the girl crying in the bathroom, completely distraught after spending the night with Joey. Joey had been horribly upset by his actions, and admitted afterward he had merely been with Yugi to try and prove a point concerning his sexuality. The aftermath hadn't been pleasant and Atemu still bristled at the memory.

Refocusing her attention on Roan and Joey, Atemu blinked in surprise. The two had visibly relaxed and were actually chortling over _Men in Black III_ of all things!

"Having fun?" Atemu asked, looping her arm through Roan's.

"Indeed we are," Roan replied kissing her temple.

The tension was still there between the two males, more so with Roan then Joey and Atemu realised she'd best warn Joey to watch his step because her future husband was most definitely the jealous type.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_The crunch of gravel beneath her feet startled her, the snap_ _of dry branches loud as a trumpet in her ear. Heart racing, breath coming quick, Atemu looked about her, crimson eyes peeled wide in fear. Strands of her tri-coloured hair tickled her pale cheeks and all she could see about her was dead earth, a red sky and countless bodies. A nearby river flowed red with blood, and the stench of death was everywhere. There was no air, no sign of life, just her and an endless sea of nothingness._

_Panicking now, Atemu took off in a random direction. Mild whimpers left her as she avoided a rotting corpse, old knarled roots snagging at the hem of her jeans in an attempt to drag her down._

_And yet, no matter how far she ran, she didn't seem to move. Her surroundings remained as they were, leaving her trapped._

_"Roan," Atemu cried out suddenly, her voice raw with desperation as she continued to yell, "Yugi, Grandpa, anybody, Please!"_

_No response answered her; she was utterly alone in the vast abyss._

_Dragging her hands frankly through her hair, tormented, the young woman urged herself to think._

_Her heart stilled in her chest, the collective groans forcing her eyes open, Atemu trembled violently and looked back towards the ruby river, her jaw dropping open a choked gasp escaping her._

_The corpses had risen in unison, all mangled limbs, black eyes and tortured expressions. Maws gaping open in a silence, which was worse than any sound they could've possibly produced._

_"Oh Ra," Atemu yelped stumbling back, "Stay away from me!"_

_She backed up hastily, her ankle becoming caught in a nest of brambles and went down with a sharp scream._

_The earth rebelled, gripping her in muddy arms and pinning her in place for her doom that lurched toward her._

_"No, oh Ra, no, no," She wailed fighting fiercely against her binds._

_But it was no use, the soil had her and before she knew it, the bodies were on her, angry and hungry for her flesh._

Atemu surged forward just about swallowing her scream, a sharpish cry escaping her nonetheless. Looking about her, tricoloured hair plastered to her cheeks and neck, heart hammering against her ribcage the young woman gulped and dragging a trembling hand over her face she was shocked to find she was crying.

Getting her bearings, with difficulty, the young woman grappled with the sheets momentarily before finally getting free, and yanking on her robe she ventured into the bathroom to splash her face with some cold water.

Or at least give herself a good slap, this loss of her faculties was truly beneath a former Queen of Egypt.

It had been a week since Yugi and their Grandpa had moved out and ever since the same nightmare had been haunting Atemu's dreams. She was beginning to think it was a warning. Lifting her head from the sink, Atemu looked into the mirror and was disturbed by what she saw. Her hair hung limply down, lacking its usual healthy sheen. Her skin possessed an ill pallor, eyes glassy and dark circles clung to her lower lids.

"Dear Ra, I look like death," Atemu whined grimly, scrubbing a hand over her face.

Much as she expected, after a blistering shower, the twenty-six year old felt considerably more human and after dragging some clothes on, hastily tying up her hair, she joined Roan for breakfast.

Nose buried in some stock reports, brow furrowed in concentration, Roan didn't even look up when Atemu sat down next to him. It was only when she lifted the sugar bowl with an obvious tremor in her hand, that the young billionaire paid attention.

"Atemu," he said gently cupping her chin and moving her face so he could get a better look, "Jesus, baby, are you okay?"

Tempted to merely shrug it off, Atemu lifted her ruby gaze and catching the worried look in his brilliant blues, realised he deserved better.

"I've been getting bad nightmares," she admitted after a moment, "The same one, every night since Yugi and Grandpa moved out."

"Aw babes," Roan said kissing her forehead, "Why didn't you say?"

"I just thought it was stress and I didn't want to worry you."

Pursing his lips in thought, gathering up his work papers, Roan grinned when a sudden idea came to him.

"I know we're not married yet, but maybe you could move into my room. Nothing will happen until you're officially Mrs Banks of course, but maybe it'll help you sleep. You always seem so settled around me."

Chewing her lip, a tad wary of the idea but seeing it as an option worth pursuing, Atemu gave a reluctant nod.

"That's my girl," Roan gushed standing and kissing her softly, "I've got to head in now. Lucas said he'll be waiting outside in a half hour to take you into town, you need a new party dress for tonight."

The dinner party! She had almost forgotten. Roan would present her to his friends and family tonight, not that it was in the slightest bit necessary. After that day in the park, when she took an unscheduled dive into the fountain, her picture had been splashed over hundreds of magazines and tabloids, much to her disgust and yet to Roan's delight.

As he had told her jovially, he wanted the whole world to know she was his.

Rushing upstairs after a lazy breakfast, Atemu grabbed her Blackberry, purse and jacket and gave her teeth a quick brush. On the dot Atemu met Lucas outside just as he was pulling up in one of Roan's SUV's. Climbing into the back, a silent nod her only greeting, Atemu rummaged in her bag and pulling out a copy of _Dark Lover_, the young Egyptian settled down to read about Wrath and the Brotherhood.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Yugi grinned from where she stood outside the ten23 apartments, amethyst eyes on the SUV pulling up just feet from her. Her

Left arm was held in a sling, covered in a strong layer of plaster, which was already decorated with several signatures including Atemu's and funnily enough Doctor Dalton's.

A fact Yugi refused to speak of and a situation she blushed furiously at the mere mention of.

"Hey Atemu," Yugi greeted cheerfully, hugging the taller female a tad awkwardly, "how have you been?"

"Good to see you Aibou," Atemu responded with a warm smile, "I've been well. Shall we get going?"

But like Roan, Yugi couldn't be tricked. Frowning, stepping back a little, she got a better look at her adoptive sister.

"Atemu, have you been sleeping?"

"Not really Aibou," Atemu admitted, "I've been having bad dreams."

"About what," Yugi asked curiously falling into step beside the former Queen.

"Things that hardly make sense, a dead world and rotting corpses that capture me and then the earth swallows me every time and I wake up."

Scowling, Yugi suppressed a shudder, "Do you think it's a warning? You still have some of your magic; don't you still get vague premonitions?"

"My magic caters mainly to a strong healing ability these days Aibou, since the Gods took away most of it when they took the puzzle," Atemu answered, "I haven't had a vision since I was eighteen and after that it's really a sixth sense. I don't know, I honestly think I'm stressing over everything."

Yugi grinned.

"Understandable I guess all things considered. Grandpa said Roan's announcing the wedding tonight at the dinner party."

"So I'm told," Atemu replied unenthusiastically, "I care for him Aibou. I know that might sound absurd considering we barely know each other two weeks, but I do indeed care for him and I guess I fear we won't be happy together."

"Don't be ridiculous," scolded the smaller female, "I've seen how he looks at you Atemu, there's nothing Roan wouldn't do for you."

Grinning, a mild chuckle escaping her, Atemu looped her arm through Yugi's.

"Well then, we best get a move on, I promised Roan a splendid party dress!"

With a joyous whoop the women picked up the pace, looking forward to a glamorous day out shopping.

By noon however, it was clear that Atemu would never wear anything like Dolce and Gabbana. Even as a Queen she never wasted so much coinage on a piece of fabric, not when she had a Kingdom to feed. But it was as she was strolling through Union Square near evening time, the place filled to the brim with market stalls, that Atemu saw the most beautiful dress.

It was a one strap, tight to the body gown, which was black until it reached her ankles where it billowed out in lovely satin ruffles the colour of fire.

"It's gorgeous," Yugi gushed, when Atemu emerged from one of the tent changing rooms.

"Do you really think so?" Atemu asked with a smile.

"Oh yes, we can put your hair up and with some rubies you'll look wonderful!"

Better still, the dress didn't cost a small fortune, and Atemu already had shoes that would be perfect for it.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The ballroom of Roan's vast mansion had been decorated to within an inch of its life, and looked more like a huge wedding reception rather than a small get together. Téa and Joey sat next to Yugi and Solomon, all four lost in cheery conversation, although Téa did remain icy toward the elder Motou, not that anyone else noticed.

Bar Solomon and Atemu of course.

Others surrounded delicately put together tables, and apart from Jack, Roan and of course the staff, Atemu knew no one else.

Stood within a shadowy alcove, the twenty-six year old watched her future husband mingle and smiled inwardly. He carried himself with an almost regal grace and was well liked by everyone. Smoothing down her skirt, Atemu emerged from her hiding place and wasn't the least bit surprised when every set of eyes was drawn toward her.

Bemused by the sudden silence, Roan inclined his head and almost dropped his drink, jaw dropping. There she stood, a true vision, with her hair curled and clipped up, ruby eyes sparkling wonderfully.

Once he ceased gaping like a fool, Roan rushed to her side, beaming down at her.

"My God Atemu, you look stunning," breathed the male his senses truly captivated.

Grinning up at him, Atemu sighed softly when Roan pressed his lips to hers in a sweet kiss, the gesture sending tingles flooding toward every corner of her body.

"Let's take a walk," murmured the billionaire against her lush red mouth.

Nodding in agreement, Atemu went willingly with him, out onto the grounds, where they moon cast a burst of light over the whole area, making it look almost magical. An owl flew overhead; hooting in greeting and through her magic Atemu could feel the abundance of life, from flowers to earth worms. It was all so wonderful.

Even from there they could hear the melodious music wafting out from the dining-room. A joining of violin and piano created a most beautiful sound and smiling down at his wife-to-be, Roan took Atemu in his arms and beneath the moon's brightness he danced her around in a graceful waltz.

"You're a wonderful dancer," Atemu giggled surprised by his skill.

"As are you Atemu," Roan responded, spinning her around and dipping her, grinning cheekily.

Breathless, cheeks flushed, Atemu smiled. Swallowing, suddenly nervous, Roan eased her down on a pretty marble bench, which sat next to his spacious pool. Kissing her forehead tenderly, Roan rummaged in his pocket and produced a small red velvet box. Atemu's heart all but stopped, her crimson irises locking on the small object as she tried to remember how to breathe.

Getting down on one knee, causing Atemu to gasp, Roan looked up at her with a boyish smile.

"Atemu, I know we haven't known each other for very long, but I know in my heart we are meant to be."

When he opened the box, Atemu's eyes widened at the sight of a beautiful ring. It was white gold, intricately carved that it looked like linking vines, with leaves that were connected to a rose shaped stone. Tiny diamonds decorated the miniscule leaves, while the rose itself was pure garnet stone, the same shade as her eyes.

"Roan…" The Egyptian woman spluttered, cheeks pinking, and tears filling her eyes.

"Atemu," Roan replied in a hushed tone, "will you do me the great honour of becoming my wife?"

Tears spilling free, dampening her cheeks and a joyous smile curving her plump red lips, Atemu nodded.

"Yes, yes I will marry you!"

With a great whoop of joy, Roan kissed her, slipping the ring on her wedding finger. It was only then the pair realised they had an audience. Turning to find the whole dinner party watching on tender hooks, Roan held out her hand grinning like a fool.

"She said yes!"

The cheer was tremendous, making Atemu laugh through her tears and for one glorious moment her life was perfect.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Nervous, though happy, Atemu crawled into bed beside Roan that night. Well if you could call four am, that night! Sighing contently, the male wrapped his arms about her and nuzzled her throat, nipping softly. A thrill ran the length of her body, but it was as far as Roan went, and Atemu was surprised to find she was mildly disappointed.

She had never had a remotely sexual experience, a fact surprising of an Egyptian woman, where sex was considered a healthy norm and not something that was shunned like certain religions had reduced it to being, but things were different for Atemu, her protected purity had been an attempt to appease the Gods.

"Night baby," murmured her fiancé, disturbing her thoughts and making her smile.

"Goodnight," Atemu replied burrowing in close and letting sleep take her, along with the dreams.

_Her reality had changed, warped into something else and it was only when they walked straight through her, did Atemu realise it was a dream and she was still at Roan's manor, if in the most bizarre sense thanks to her over active imagination._

_She was stood in the ball room, or what should've been the ball room, only with beds lining the walls and scantily clad ladies perched upon them, as men fawned over them, while they taunted them with their darkest desires._

_A fire burned brightly in a huge hearth, crackling musically, the flames a-lighting a furious dance on the far wall, the only light in the room bar the odd candle._

_The air was thick with the aroma of sex and alcohol, hollow laughter and empty words keeping back the silence and as easy as sun becoming a rainstorm, it all changed._

_They came in a wave, hungry, blood-thirsty, eyes wild and feral, lacking all that was human and all Atemu could do, was watch while a gruesome event, unfolded before her._

_The men were spared, left to flee for their life's, the spineless cowards that they were. While the women were herded into the middle of the room and the five brigands picked and chose as if they were nothing more than cattle._

_Out of the fifteen young women and Brothel Mistress, twelve were killed straight out, by a cut throat or strangulation, small blessing, compare to the final three._

_Atemu frantically tried to pull herself out of the eerie nightmare, but her mind wasn't getting with the programme and no matter where she turned, the same image remained as if it were following her, not even closing her eyes spared her. It was branded there on the inside of her lids._

_The screams were horrible, inhuman, a sound not even a gutted animal would make. The women were raped until they bled, until they couldn't even cry out, voices lost to them._

_Curled up by the fire, Atemu watched in horror as their scalps were cut away, the women fighting with whatever strength they still possessed but it was no use. Blood oozed from shredded head tops, red streaking faces filled with pain and fear and even then there was more, even then the men could still hurt them._

_She watched ruby eyes peeled wide in abject terror as one woman was dragged toward the fire and shoved head first into the wicked hot flames. Her already ragged scalp swelling in the fierce heat, bubbling and sizzling as the poor woman was cooked alive, mewling like a strangled cat. She fought violently, gaining the strength of the desperate, but with two huge men pinning her, it was no use and Atemu groaned in remorse when the half charred and blistered corpse fell just feet from her, the woman's face unrecognisable._

_The other concubine, a pretty blonde let out a piercing squall dragging Atemu's eyes toward her, leaving her breathing hard and caught between rare sobs. The woman's voice cut off abruptly when a length of rope wrapped firmly about her throat, cutting off her air and stealing her life away._

_"Stop," Atemu suddenly shouted unable to take it much more, "Stop it, all of you!"_

_But her words fell on deaf ears. Scrambling to her feet, stepping over the dead prostitute, Atemu grabbed for the monster strangling the blonde woman and two things happened. She fell straight through them and just as she was eating carpet a God awful snap filled the room and the blonde woman fell to the ground in a broken heap, eyes devoid of life, and the last of her tears drying on her battered cheeks and then there was nothing._

Jarred from dream, Atemu came too on a scream, positively screeching and fighting whatever hands held her. Arching off the bed, she kicked and struck out, her arms pin-wheeling until a voice cut through the fog that blinded her.

"Atemu, Atemu wake up!"

Lids snapping open, chest heaving Atemu stared up at the stark white face of Roan, his blue eyes dripping with worry.

"R-Roan," Atemu choked out, voice raspy from shrieking.

Nodding his head, Roan helped her sit and leaving her for just a second came back with a glass of water, urging her to drink. The liquid was ice cold and felt wonderful, sliding down her abused throat.

Taking the empty glass from her, once she had gulped down the contents, Roan searched her face curiously, "Christ, Jesus Atemu, what happened?"

"Bad dream," she croaked, "A really bad dream."

Bad dream didn't quite cover it, horrendous came more to mind, but as Roan gathered her close, Atemu knew one thing was for certain. Chaos was coming, and he was coming with a vengeance.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Atemu couldn't believe where she was. She'd have faced Anubis ten times over—hell—Zorc tens time over, if it meant she was anywhere else. By a cruel turn of faith, she was sat in the well put together office of an even more well put together psychiatrist.

"Okay Miss Motou…Can I call you Atemu?" Beamed a perfectly groomed blonde at her, green eyes bright with warmth.

_No you bloody well can't! _Atemu thought vehemently, directing her anger at an almost sickening perky person. Despite her harsh thoughts however, Atemu forced a sugary smile.

"Yes, of course you can."

"Right Atemu," began Doctor Elise McGuire, "Mr Banks has told me you're suffering from horrendous nightmares?"

_Did he now? _"Horrendous is such a strong word, I'd call them a tad inconvenient."

A perfectly plucked brow rose over an eye that was enhanced by ridiculously long eyelashes, which of course were most definitely false.

"One doesn't usually wake from dreams screaming that are merely inconvenient," Elise commented.

It took Atemu all herself control not to bite out a particularly nasty comment, and in response she merely shrugged her shoulders, never taking her eyes off of Elise. Shockingly, Elise lifted a pen and began scribbling furiously on a notepad resting upon her lap, as if that one gesture had told all.

Considering faking a fainting fit just to get out of there, Atemu was never more delighted to hear the sharp cry of her blackberry. Rummaging on her person, the twenty-six year old pressed it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Atemu," it was Yugi…Thank Ra!

"Grandpa's what?!" Atemu suddenly exclaimed, making Elise jump and Yugi gasp, "Broken his leg are you serious?!"

"Huh?"

"I'll be right there!"

"Atemu what are you—"

But Atemu had already hung up on her, setting her expression to a really worried one as she gathered up all her belongings.

"Sorry, but I have to go."

A tad stupefied, it took Elise a second to respond, "Oh! Yes of course…Well, we can reschedule…"

"Perfect," and with that Atemu practically ran from the room and only when she was two blocks away from the offending establishment did she bother ringing Yugi back.

"Atemu," Yugi squeaked, "What the hell was that all about?"

"I'm sorry Aibou; I just had to get out of something," Atemu explained with a sheepish grin, no way in hell would she admit she was in therapy, "Were you calling for anything in particular?"

"Téa called, she's wondering if you'd like to go wedding dress shopping?"

Dear Ra, that was right, in one week—yes one week!—she was getting married, and she really had to get her act together and get things sorted out her end. So far, Yugi was her maid of honour, Téa was a bridesmaid and that was about it.

"Yes Aibou. I'd love to," Atemu replied after a moment, "I'm actually not far from yours. Will I meet you there?"

"Actually, I'm walking through central park at the minute; I'm to meet Téa here."

"I'll come to you then, see you soon Aibou."

"Bye Atemu," Yugi answered cheerfully.

Hanging up with a sigh of relief, Atemu turned herself around and headed toward central park, slightly cheerier then she had been all day. Several people gawked at her and some went so far as to point at her, but that was not surprising. Her face was splashed through enough magazines, or at least that's what she thought until she was mere feet from the park.

"You're Yugi Motou!" A boy of about twelve exclaimed, thoroughly awed.

_Uh oh,_ thought Atemu, setting her ruby eyed gaze on the boy and quite a few others who were beginning to gather. Truth be told, Yugi still held the title, but there hadn't been an official tournament in almost two years and it was rare these days that Yugi was challenged.

"I'm not," Atemu said quickly as the whispers grew, "My name is Atemu. I'm Yugi's sister."

Annnnnnnd that was the worst thing the Egyptian could've said.

"Is Yugi here?!"

"Is the Queen of games still active?!"

"I wanna duel her!"

A tad overwhelmed, which was becoming a common occurrence lately, Atemu backed up a little, eager to get away from the determined, passionate faces. Of course, you always had to have one trouble maker.

"I think she's lyin'," stated a girl who looked about Yugi's age, "Y'all who claim to be fans of Yugi, knows she was an only child according to her bio. Just her moms, pops and her till she was two, then her gramps took over."

She was a pretty little thing, with a taste for denim and bangles. Her hair was cropped short, dyed a vivid lime green and her skin was the shade of rich coffee.

Atemu's gaze narrowed to dangerous slits, "And what, pray tell, am I lying about?"

"Who you are," the girl remarked chocolate brown eyes filled with malice, "I think you are Yugi Motou and you don't want us to know."

"What's your name?" Atemu asked, not bothering to correct her.

"Kramisha Jackson."

"And what is it you want from me Miss Jackson?" Atemu questioned.

"Kramisha'll do, and I want to duel ya, fair and simple."

_Damn. _Atemu had been afraid of that, "A waste of time, since, as I told you, I'm not Yugi."

"And I told ya, I don't believe ya," Kramisha retorted sharply, "Now let's duel."

"I don't currently possess a duel disk," Atemu responded dryly.

She had her deck of course, a brand new one she had recently put together out of boredom one night, but she didn't bother lugging a duel disk around these days, since she rarely had time to bother with the game.

"No probs. Bobby, give her your duel disk."

Bobby in question didn't look happy about that, but, grey eyes angry he removed the device from one slim arm and tossed it toward the twenty-six year old. Atemu caught it easily and resigned slipped her left arm through it, frowning in annoyance at Kramisha.

"This is a waste of time, even if you beat me you won't gain the title, I'm not Yugi."

"Cut the crap Yugi," Kramisha snapped angrily, "I don't know why y'all wanna get outta the duel so bad, but ya don't gotta lie."

Stiffening at the harsh accusation, Atemu merely glared and rooted for her deck, the former Queen switched it with Kramisha, shuffling the green haired girl's deck, while a crowd watched in anticipation.

Returning her deck to her and retrieving her own Atemu moved to one side of the green facing Kramisha, a duel disk strapped to her arm, and life points set to 4000.

"Okay Yugi, you can go first." Kramisha stated her smile a tad more malicious then Atemu would've liked, she clearly wasn't the most stable of sorts.

Atemu drew with an aggravated sigh and added it to the 5 already clasped in her hand.

"I already told you, I'm not Yugi. First I play _Dire Wolf 900Attk 1500Def_ in attack mode. This allows me to summon _Aria the wolf maiden 1600Attk 2000Def_ from my deck."

In a burst of pyrotechnics a gigantic black wolf and a tall silver-haired woman appeared. Aria ripped a sword from a sheath and took up her position, vivid orange eyes narrowed while Dire wolf snarled viciously.

"As long as Aria is on the field Dire Wolf gains 600 points giving him 1500Attk points. I also place one card face down and end my turn." She glared darkly at Kramisha, "Your move."

Drawing, still with that malevolent smile she made her move.

"First I play **Graceful charity**; this allows me to draw 3 cards as long as I discard 2. Now I play _Necro Witch 3000Attk 1900Def_ in attack mode."

"What?" Atemu snapped, "Necro Witch is a level 7 monster, since when can you summon her without a sacrifice?!"

"It's called a special ability sugarplum," Kramisha answered mockingly. "Once you have a monster on the field I can play her without a sacrifice."

Atemu growled annoyed as a fiery red-head appeared on the field in a silky purple gown. She was indeed rusty if she hadn't remembered that interesting fact.

"Since I know you can't get past my witch I'll end my turn, your move."

Atemu drew, a large grin spread across her face, what a lucky draw. "I sacrifice my wolf and my maiden in order to summon _Light Angel Guardian 2800Attk 1500Def_ in attack mode."

Kramisha released a bark of laughter as a tall white-haired being erupted from a blinding surge of light. His white wings fanned out beautifully, while he held a silver crossbow.

"Your beast has only 2800 points when mine has 3000. Sorry princess but you'll have to do better than that."

Atemu stared at her ruby eyes full of contempt and giving Kramisha one last defiant glare she ended her move.

"Tisk, tisk rose petal, y'all are wide open. Oh well, destroy her angel, Necro witch with black cauldron surge!"

Raising what appeared to be a wand Necro Witch conjured a ball of black and blue energy, hurtling it at Light Angel Guardian. With one deafening shriek Atemu's monster was gone, leaving several of their audience muttering in shock, but Atemu wasn't finished.

"I activate my trap **Wobaku**, now all damage goes to 0."

Kramisha gasped in annoyance, "Well, well. So you saved your ass, but ya gotta do better than that my sweets."

Atemu sneered at her, "I'm not done Kramisha. When Light Angel Guardian is destroyed I can automatically summon his opposite from my deck."

Kramisha frowned; it was a move she was unfamiliar with, then again she wasn't on a first name basis with Atemu's monsters. In fact she had never heard of Light Angel Guardian.

"So now I summon _Night Angel Guardian 3000Attk 1500Def_ in attack mode and he gains 500 extra points from light angel guardian once he's in my graveyard."

Kramisha waited for the flash of light like before, but it never came. Instead an eerie black cloud seeped from the ground and some sort of a corpse clawed its way up from the earth. His hair was ebony black, his skin a silverish shade and unlike light angel his wings were black and leathery like a dragon's. In his right hand he held a large sword and Kramisha trembled with mild fear when the monstrous creature glared hungrily down at her through gleaming red eyes.

Night Angel guardian hovered menacingly near the trembling Kramisha.

"Jesus," Kramisha stuttered, eyes wide, "I've never heard of these monsters!"

"He's one of a kind, just like light angel guardian." Atemu said with a smile.

She was in full control of the duel now.

"Lucky for you Kramisha, I can't attack this turn, so it's your move."

Kramisha drew.

"First I activate **pot of greed**; this allows me to draw two new cards. Next I play a magic card called _Rise of the Fallen_. Here's how it works, I send one monster from my side of the field to my graveyard and everything on your side has to go as well."

_Shit!_ Atemu thought vehemently. She hadn't expected Kramisha to turn it around so quickly. She watched angrily as both sides of their fields were cleared, and wished Yugi would turn up, this was becoming tiresome.

"Finally I summon _Forgotten Lover 1300Attk 2500Def_ and she can automatically attack you directly once per turn, monsters or no monsters on the field!"

A burst of pink lightening surrounded the field. Once it cleared a blonde woman in an Egyptian styled dancer's outfit stood there with a ruby studded sword.

"Now Forgotten Lover, attack with sweetheart blade!"

With one shriek Forgotten Lover launched herself at Atemu. She cringed when the attack hit her, feeling it to some extent, of course it was nothing like a shadow game.

"Okay Yugi, your move."

Rolling her eyes, Atemu drew not bothering to protest her supposed identity, clearly Kramisha wouldn't listen.

"Okay Kramisha, here goes, I play _Senji, pharaoh's servant 900Attk 2000Def_ in defence mode. I also activate a magic card called _Nightingales candle_. This allows me to double my servants defence points."

A boy in servant's garb, holding a spear appeared on Atemu's side of the field, knelt, the monster waited in defensive mode.

"Finally I place one card face down."

She stared at her darkly her points now at 2700, "Your move."

Kramisha was impressed, not that she'd admit it. She still intended to walk away the new Queen of games.

"First I play _Aphrodite 1200Attk 300Def_ in attack mode and princess, because of her special ability all male monsters can't attack her."

Arms folded Atemu watched her unphased her expression like stone.

"I also activate a magic card called _Goddess Heart_. Aphrodite gains 700 points, giving her 1900 points. Now Forgotten Lover attack her directly!"

"Not so fast Kramisha. I activate a trap card called _Missing Piece_. This ends your turn and begins mine."

Kramisha grinded her teeth and tried not to let her quick temper to show. She didn't appreciate her friends gushing over the girl in awe either.

"First I summon _Pharaoh's elite spell caster 1200Attk 600Def_. I also activate a magic card called _Sphinx's renewal._ This calls all my pharaoh monsters out onto the field, so say hello to _Neya the Pharaoh's mistress 1300Attk 1200Def_. _Fallen Prince Pharaoh's child 1600Attk 1100Def_ and finally the _Nameless Pharaoh 1800Attk 1600Def_."

Kramisha watched the entire Egyptian family now staring her down. She hated to admit it, but that had been a hell of a move.

"I wouldn't look so relieved Kramisha, I'm not done. I play a magic card called _Sceptor of the Pharaoh_; this doubles my nameless pharaoh's attack points."

With a blast of orange light a large gold Sceptor appeared in her monsters outstretched palms.

"I also activate a field spell known as sands of time. I can only play this when the entire Egyptian family are on the field. It gives me an extra 1000 life points and each monster an additional 900 points!"

Kramisha groaned as she found himself standing in what looked like a large desert next to the Nile. A bright gold light surrounded Atemu's monsters as they received their power boost.

Neya now had 2200 points. Senji had 1800, elite spell caster had 2100, fallen prince had 2500 and Nameless pharaoh stood the strongest at 4500.

Atemu grinned as her points shot up to 3700.

Kramisha was suddenly way in over her head.

"Say goodbye to your forgotten lover and most of your life points. Go Nameless Pharaoh! Attack with Royal Sceptor of Ra!"

Once nameless Pharaoh attacked, energetic sparks flew everywhere, forgotten lover disintegrated into nothing and Kramisha howled in fury as her life points dropped to 800.

"That ends my turn," Atemu stated smugly.

She was hacked off now. Annoyed that she had been dragged into a duel, over a title that wasn't even hers! Cursing irritably, Kramisha drew.

"Okay sweets here go's, I activate a magic card called _Princes Recall_. This sends all our monsters back to our decks for reshuffling."

"Do you know what Kramisha, this whole pulling monsters back is becoming a pain," Atemu bit out angrily.

"Yeah, yeah, I don't really care, oh your field spell also go's bye-bye."

_Well hell!_ Atemu clenched her fists. They were hardly duelling at all! Kramisha wasn't giving their monsters a chance to fight!

"Okay princess, now I play _Guardian Chrysalis 1500Attk 900Def_ in attack mode. I also play a magic card called_ crystal blade_. This gives my chrysalis an extra 600 points."

A surge of crystal blue light erupted from the ground and a tall, elegant woman appeared with white skin, white hair and acid green eyes. She sneered dangerously, pearly fangs glinting, at Atemu as her sword appeared in her grasp.

"Now my beast, attack with emerald strike," Kramisha leered, "That ends my turn."

Atemu took the hit without so much as a flinch; her points hitting 1600. Glowering she drew and saw her triumph before her.

"First I play _Sphinx Cub 900Attk 1900Def_ in attack mode."

Kramisha snickered, "You can't be serious?"

"Oh I'm very serious. Next I play a magic card known as _Mystical Evolution_, this evolves my cub by 4 levels transforming her into _Amazonas Sphinx 2800Attk 1900Def_."

Kramisha watched bored as Atemu's cuddly winged cub vanished and what appeared to be a human cat emerged in its place, her fur was sleek and silky, and shining like diamonds. In her clawed hands she held a crystal scythe.

"Impressive but not overly so, I activate Chrysalis' special ability, she gains extra points equal to your monsters original attack strength."

Chrysalis' grin grew more malicious as her points shot up to 4900. Several people in the crowd groaned.

"Try and get past that Yugi."

"Gladly and for the last time I'm not Yugi!" Atemu all but snarled, "And my beast also has a special ability, she gains an additional 500 points for every monster in both grave yards and in case you lost count Kramisha that's 6000 extra points."

Kramisha stared dumbstruck as Amazonas Sphinx's points rose to 8800.

"This i-is impossible," she stuttered, "I never lose."

Atemu smiled weakly, "Yeah well things change. Go Amazonas Sphinx, attack with scythe of the forbidden and end this duel."

Howling Amazonas Sphinx jumped wings spread wide and hurtled towards Kramisha.

Kramisha howled in outrage as her life points dropped to zero and falling to her knees, the twenty-four year old beat her fists furiously off the ground beneath her.

"I could've had the title," she shrieked.

"Actually you couldn't have," argued a new voice and Kramisha snapped her gaze in the direction of a girl almost identical to the one she just duelled, albeit the eyes, height and the cast on her arm. A taller female stood next to her, arms folded and none too impressed.

"What the hell," spluttered Bobby as he retrieved his duel disk from Atemu, "Who is she?"

"That would be Yugi Motou," Atemu informed him dryly.

Dragging her worn out self upright, Kramisha gawked at Yugi, who flushed under her invading gaze, "You're Yugi?"

"Um, yes, and you are?" The Japanese girl asked politely.

Instead of answering, Kramisha turned toward Atemu, gaze murderous, "You ain't Yugi."

"A fact I tried telling you numerous times," Atemu replied disinterested, "If we're done here, I'll be going now."

"I want my duel!" Kramisha snarled grabbing Atemu's arm and turning the female forcefully, "I want my shot at the title. I deserve it!"

"In case you haven't noticed," Téa barked while Atemu yanked her arm free, "Yugi is in no condition to duel."

Kramisha was furious, but she backed down swiftly when Atemu and Téa blocked her way to the _real_ Queen of Games.

"This ain't over," spat the girl after a moment setting her gaze on Yugi, "Ya owe me a duel."

As quick as they came, the crowd dispersed a mix of excited chatter and disgruntled discussion. Hands on her hips, Téa looked at Atemu exasperated.

"Do you ever have a normal day?!"

Atemu chuckled, "Once, quite a long time ago."

"Why do I have a feeling it isn't the last we've seen of her?" Yugi wondered, worried.

Téa laughed, "After years of freaky magic, you've become paranoid."

Laughing, duel forgotten, the three made their way into central park, chirping merrily to one another about where to start their hunt for the world's best wedding dress.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Atemu stood upon a small stool, disgruntled and glaring at Yugi and Téa who were doing their best not to laugh, which was clearly a hopeless attempt. Both girls shook violently, their sniggers fighting to get free.

"Now," crooned a tall blonde with a seriously too thin frame and sparkling white teeth, "I think you look gorgeous."

Gorgeous, no, a rose in bloom was gorgeous, she, looked utterly ridiculous! Looking down, ruby eyes passing over the dress with an air of disgust, Atemu couldn't tell where she was inside the ruffled mess, which was also a ghastly shade of pink.

"Eh, it's a tad much," Atemu admitted after moment, twisting, only to find movement would take some serious skill, "Do you have something a little less extravagant?"

The woman's pillowy smile drooped, and a hard look enveloped her face.

"I'll look," she replied coldly, turning on her heel and storming out.

Once they knew she was gone, all three burst out laughing. Atemu a little less so, considering the dress was cutting off her air supply somewhat.

"Oh!" Téa exclaimed gripping her sides chortling away, "I think you may have really insulted her."

"So," Atemu retorted disgruntled, struggling off the stool, "No one in their right mind could wear this on their wedding day."

When the former Queen almost fell, Téa and Yugi were quick to rescue her, bodies trembling as they continued to laugh hysterically. All it all the dress was a total disaster, she looked like a large piece of cotton candy, with tri-coloured hair and ruby eyes.

It was when she was wrestling free of the cerise fabric, a new girl arrived, carrying a dress that Atemu's eyes drifted to in curiosity. Shy and barely passed twenty, the girl really stood out. She was nothing like the other women, dressed in khakis, her bronze curls a complete mess and framing a pretty heart shaped face. It was her genuine smile, however, that made Atemu instantly like her.

"Well Hey, I'm Isabelle, Margaret said I might be able to help you."

Neither Téa nor Yugi looked impressed. Atemu hardly said anything to warrant her being pawned off on a girl who mightened know what she was doing. Atemu, on the other hand, didn't look at all displeased; in fact she looked delighted to see her.

"Hello Isabelle, I'm Atemu, this is Yugi my sister and our friend Téa," said the Egyptian pleasantly, "Maybe you can indeed help me."

Beaming happily, Isabelle set down her dress which was wrapped up in layers of fine tissue. Discarding the weak paper, the young woman stood back to let Atemu see. Stepping forward, the former Queen gasped.

The dress in question was absolutely breath-taking. Floor length, it was strapless, with a red collar and red embroidery that decorated the bodice and skirt, the shade identical to her eyes and the red in her hair.

"It's perfect!" Atemu stated, moving back so Yugi and Téa could get a look at it.

"Oh! You'll look beautiful in it," Yugi gushed.

Grinning, Atemu reached out, running a hand over the mix of satin and silk. For one whole day she would look like a Queen again, and after she'd walk away with a husband. She'd have her happily ever after.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Atemu swallowed, rotated on the spot, rotated again and yet still for the life of her couldn't believe it was her reflection staring back at her from the antique mirror stood by the vanity table. An extremely expensive hair stylist had been and gone, as well as a makeup artist, and the former Queen barely recognised herself. Red tinted mascara really brightened the ruby hue of each iris, her lashes longer then she had ever remembered seeing them, with a pale pink lipstick leaving her mouth pillowy and seductive. A singular white gold loop sparkled from her right ear, while two white gold loops shone from her left and she was quite sure she had enough bobby pins and hairspray holding her hair together, that avoidance of open flames and magnets was a must.

Smoothing her gloved palms anxiously over her waist, Atemu examined herself once more.

"This is really happening Atemu," the female told herself and it did nothing to help her already frazzled nerves.

Swallowing, taking a calming breath, the twenty-six year old all but jumped right out of her skin when the door slammed open and Yugi burst in looking as if she had seen a ghost lurking out in the hallway. Sprawling against the door, looking almost comical with her arms spread wide barring the way, the twenty-four year old set wide amethyst eyes on the bemused bride watching her.

"Why didn't you tell me Doctor Dalton was one of Roan's best men?" hissed the young woman frantically.

For a second Atemu was completely lost, a frown knitting her brow, and then it came to her, Doctor Dalton! The Doctor who had treated Yugi, and who—as Téa would say—had a serious, _serious_ crush on the flummoxed woman before her.

"I actually didn't know," Atemu admitted with a shrug, "I've been so busy, and so has Roan I never thought to ask him. What's the big deal?"

Yugi groaned, "The big deal _is,_ he keeps asking me out!"

Atemu blinked, and placed a finger to her lips in a pondering manner, "He's a handsome, funny, sophisticated man who appears to have a lovely fondness for you, hence why he keeps asking you out…Well the pig!"

"This isn't funny Atemu," Yugi wailed.

"Of course not Aibou," Atemu responded with a slow smile, "It's positively hilarious!"

"Oh! You're no help!"

"You could go explain things to Téa, but we both know she'll do everything in her power to get you two together."

Cursing fiercely in Japanese, Yugi paced the floor a moment until she had calmed down, after using a few colourful phrases in Egyptian, ones she had learnt from Atemu, also. The former Queen watched her progress highly amused and when Yugi finally flopped onto the bed, her ruby red dress a splash of blood against the gossamer white, Atemu folded her arms and asked.

"Better?"

"Much," Yugi replied, happier or at least accepting of what she considered a catastrophe. Finally looking at Atemu properly, she gushed, "You look wonderful."

Atemu flushed, looking down at herself, "Do I?"

"Of course you do! It's not traditional of Japan—"

"—or Egypt," added Atemu.

"But you're positively gorgeous! Oh! Téa said we've to do a few things."

Atemu frowned, "Like what?"

"It's a bride thing here. You need something old, new, borrowed and blue."

_Why?_ Was all Atemu could think, but decided to go along with it besides that, it was all in good fun after all.

"Well my dress is new," she commented, "And I borrowed the earrings off you."

Yugi nodded, grinning mischievously, "_You_ can count as the something old—"

"—I _beg_ your pardon!" spluttered the Egyptian crossly.

"Now we just need something blue," Yugi continued as if she hadn't heard her.

Atemu pondered it a moment, and smiled, turning she rooted through her jewellery box that she had brought with her from hers and Roan's suite and removed the white gold bracelet that Roan had gotten her the first time they had met. The aqua stones glimmered brightly and beaming, Atemu slipped it onto her slim wrist.

"There, perfect."

The sisters barely had a second to admire their handiwork when Téa poked her head in and smiled.

"It's time Atemu."

The butterflies returned tenfold, but Atemu squashed them down and lifting her bouquet of peach blossoms and fire lilies, the blushing bride followed her friends from her old life into the new one waiting for her outside.

They had transformed the garden into a wedding paradise, of white and a mixture of red and pink. The chairs were filled to capacity and a layer of red silk had been spread between the two sides, stopping just at a make-shift alter where Roan, Andrew Dalton, Jack Banks and a Priest waited patiently, a bible clutched in the older man's liver-spotted hands.

Getting into position, they waited for the wedding march. Two flower girls stood in front, followed by Yugi and Téa just behind, and finally Atemu. Solomon had his arm linked through the bride's, beaming proudly. He had been overwhelmingly touched when the twenty-six year old had asked him to give her away; it was indeed one of his best moments.

Everything was being done in extravagance, and the ceremony was purely Catholic, not that Atemu minded. Her way of religion had long died out. Silence fell, and the tune of the wedding march began, played by some of America's finest Violinists and the next Atemu knew, jittery nerves and all, she was stood upon the alter and the wedding was thrown into motion.

The priest welcomed both families and friends, prayers were said, music was heard and before any time at all, they were exchanging vows.

Taking Atemu's hand in his, Roan retrieved the rings from a beaming Andrew and slipping it on her finger, so it nestled against her engagement band, he recited.

"I, Roan Banks take you, Atemu Motou, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward. For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

Her turn now, Atemu mimicked his actions and spoke softly in reply.

"I, Atemu Motou, take you, Roan Banks, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward. For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

Next to them, Yugi handed Téa a tissue and the pair tried desperately to contain their joy filled sobs, to no avail naturally.

"You have declared your consent before the Church," boomed the elderly priest, "and may the Lord in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessings. What God has joined, men must not divide. Amen."

"Amen," responded the whole congregation.

"So, by the power vested in me by the Catholic Church, I now pronounce you husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride."

Roan pulled Atemu against him and kissed her for all he was worth, which was followed by an explosion of applause and cheering, and Yugi and Téa engulfing Atemu in a bone crunching hug. At some point Joey appeared, squeezing the last breath out of her lungs of course, and looking through the throng of congratulators to where Roan stood equally as caged, Atemu threw back her head and laughed. Light as a feather, she was so happy she thought her heart would burst.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The reception—which was utterly massive—was held in the dining hall. Roan had gotten in a well-known wedding planner to decorate the place and though it was perfect right down to the silverware, Atemu hated Majestic No-Last-Name with a passion. The woman had no qualms about flirting with Roan, and enjoyed showing as much skin as legally possible while in his presence. Everything from her platinum blonde hair, to her moss green eyes, and exotic features was bought and paid for and she was the most arrogant piece of work the former Queen had ever laid eyes on!

"Oooo, Atemu you look positively fab," crooned Majestic half way through the meal, bouncing up to the main table in seven inch heels and a skirt that just about covered her butt.

A couple of places down Yugi made a face; she hated the woman more than Atemu, which was surprising because Yugi never hated anyone.

"Thank you Majestic," Atemu responded civilly, "You're looking well, is that outfit new?"

"This old thing," Majestic purred, moving in a way so all male eyes could see her assets perfectly, "I just rooted it out from my closet and threw it on. Didn't want to upstage you doll, that wouldn't do."

Atemu shook her head, smiling coldly, "No, of course not."

Phone ringing, Majestic plucked the cell from—only God knows where, the micro mini was absolutely plastered onto her—and placing it to her ear, she gushed in a sugary tone, "Hey babe! Yeah, I'm heading there now. Chou guys, I'm outtie."

Atemu watched her sashay from their table and had the compulsion to hurl a wine bottle at her. She, however, refrained; it would be such a horrible waste of wine. Stabbing a fork fiercely into her salmon, the twenty-six year old looked up at her husband, a brow raised.

Roan grinned, "She _really_ get's under your skin."

"It isn't my skin she wants to get under, or should I say clothes," Atemu responded

Choking on a gulp of wine, Roan coughed and turned puce, "Don't be silly," he chided.

Rolling her eyes Atemu reached for a roll, "Men, you really can be clueless."

A tinkling of glass caught their attention after that, and Atemu looked toward Joey in surprise. He was stood at one of the tables closest to them, and had a grin on his face that was worrisome.

"Now I know this usually begins with tha bridesmaids an' best men, bu' I thought it'd be okay if I got the ball rollin'."

_Uh-Oh, _Atemu thought, she was in so much trouble. Roan gestured for him to proceed with a smile and Atemu sank into her chair wanting desperately for the floor to swallow her up.

"I became friends with tha lovely Motou sisters abou' eight years ago. Atemu was always tha most serious of tha two and it took a great deal for her to crack a smile. But she could be a real hoot at times," Joey beamed delightedly, "I'm talkin' about March eighteenth two thousand and seven, Atemu's twenty-first birthday."

"Oh Ra," Atemu groaned dropping her face into her hands, cheeks burning a bright crimson.

"Atemu had a taste for wine, and could hold her drink with tha best of 'em, but give her tequila an' it's a different story," continued Joey jubilantly, "Let's just say, it was the best pole dance I ever saw!"

The whole room erupted in laughter, Roan gaped at his wife and Yugi tried her hardest not to laugh at the memory. Atemu had been fully clothed the whole time, but she had worked that pole like a pro, and this was revenge for Joey's twenty-first no doubt. Atemu had given quiet a speech, that had left him pink for days.

Once Joey had finished his speech, everyone who knew Atemu — which wasn't much — wanted a turn, including Yugi. Atemu almost begged for Ra to strike her down where she sat, when Yugi, with the odd tweak and modernisation, recounted parts of her childhood, including a rather embarrassing event when she had accidentally released all the horses from the palace stables. They had trampled straight through the palace into the throne room and disrupted a very important meeting with the Nubian King!

It had taken three weeks for her father to forgive her.

Mortified, promising swift deaths for all involved in her humiliation, Atemu was barely paying attention when Andrew Dalton stood up.

"One word," he began with a dimpled smile, that looked a tad malicious, "Spain."

"Oh Christ," Roan yelped, "Don't you dare Dalton, you bastard!"

Well what do you know, her husband could really, _really_ blush and was half attempting to haul Andy back into his seat. Chuckling, Andy danced out of reach.

"This man has a good heart as you all know, and in Spain six years ago when he heard of a woman who could not afford to send her son to America for a life-saving operation and after she turned down a cheque he had offered, Roan came up with a brilliant idea," Andy went on, "A benefit performance with a Tina Turner look-a-like working the stage."

"Oh God, please Andy, don't," Roan pleaded pathetically, only to be ignored.

"Now, the stage was set, the tickets were bought, so you can imagine our surprise and delight when out comes, like a fine thing in a sparkly number and Tina wig is none other than Roan Banks himself!"

Atemu's jaw almost hit the table and the laughter was loud and boisterous, for a time it continued like that and when the meal was over, the floor was cleared and the band was brought in. Atemu got to share her first dance as Roan's wife, to one of her favourite Westlife songs. _'I want to grow old with you.' _One of the bands she had come to enjoy since coming to America. The bridesmaids and Groomsmen followed suit, much to Yugi's annoyance, when she ended up in Andy's arms, the Doctor grinning agreeably.

Soon the dance floor was thronged and everyone was having a fantastic time. Around one am, a collection of finger foods were served along with the cake and Atemu watched bemused when a grand piano was set in the middle of the dance floor. She got the idea, however, when Yugi rushed over to pull her to her feet.

"No, _no_ Aibou," Atemu exclaimed shaking her head frantically, "I will not!"

"Will not what?" asked Roan curiously, looking between the two.

"Sing for you," Yugi told him, shoving Atemu toward the Piano.

Snarling something creative in Egyptian, the former Queen took a seat in front of the Piano and wondered what her chances were at escape. None, Joey and Téa were blocking the exit. Damn. They had obviously planned this, the traitors. With a resigned sigh, Atemu racked her brain for one of the English songs she knew, and picking one, began to play.

"_A star shining in a universe far away, my heart knows that we shall meet again some sweet day_…"

The whole room fell into a hushed silence, listening in astonishment to the young woman who possessed the voice of an Angel. Atemu's fingers danced over the keys, and her voice rose and fell in beautiful, artistic breaths, painting a picture for anyone willing to pay attention.

"_Heaven, Heaven, ooh waiting there for me, Heaven, Heaven, ooh always let it be," _Atemu let go of the song and stood turning toward the group who had gathered about her.

Roan was gawking at her for a moment, before raising his hands and clapping. The rest soon followed and Atemu felt her heart swell with joy. She had been so nervous, but had clearly done the song justice.

"That was beautiful," Roan murmured against her ear, wrapping his arms about her slim waist.

"Thank you, I'm glad you liked it," Atemu answered, tilting her head back for a kiss.

Roan obliged, and his kiss was a hot demand, branding her skin and leaving a fiery heat raging in the depths of her belly.

"Come to bed," Roan implored, kissing her throat seductively, "Let me get lost in you."

Atemu didn't need asking twice. The rest of their friends and family were already making tracks as it was, and after making their goodbyes, the newly wedded couple headed upstairs. While Roan lit candles in the bedroom, Atemu disappeared into the bathroom and wriggling from her dress and the accessories that went with it, the Egyptian pulled on her robe, shielding her nakedness at least for now.

Roan waited, sat upon their bed, and was already naked. Flushing, her ruby hues darkening at the sight of Roan's engorged manhood; Atemu smiled and took the hand he held out toward her.

"So beautiful," the male crooned, nudging her robe aside, his blue eyes feasting on Atemu's curvy shape, "All mine."

Atemu gasped, a shudder moving through her, when Roan pressed his lips against her belly and working his way up her body, by the flickering candle-light, he made her forever his.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Atemu came too slowly and blissfully on a beautifully sunny morning. Stretching, arching her back to work the muscles loose, she discovered the odd ache that was a most definite sign of her escapades the night before and couldn't help the smile that crossed her features. Roan lay pressed against her, his arm draped over her naked waist and when she moved, the billionaire pulled her closer, mumbling in his sleep.

Grinning, Atemu twisted carefully and settled down, to watch her husband slumber happily. He looked so peaceful; his features even younger, Reaching out, Atemu ran a finger over his artistic face and through his soft silken hair only to give a start when his lids snapped open and Roan stared at her through brilliant blue hues.

Caught, she smiled meekly and said, "Good morning beloved."

A huge smile transformed his expression and leaning down, Roan kissed her tenderly.

"Morning Mrs Banks, have you been watching me long?"

"No," Atemu responded snuggling closer against him, "I only just woke up myself actually."

Rolling over her, pinning her body with his, Roan nestled himself between her thighs and kissed her heatedly. Atemu bloomed for him, a soft moan escaping her as they moved together. Bodies fitting like a wonderful jigsaw piece, rising in a glorious crescendo only to pique beautifully and float back down to earth, to the arms of contentment.

"Mmm, now that is what I call a wakeup call," Roan purred, nipping Atemu's throat playfully.

"We best get up," Atemu said with a sigh, "We don't want the best places at the pool taken."

The newlyweds had been in Spain for two glorious weeks and had one more to go before they headed for home. Atemu's alabaster skin had turned a rosy shade in the first week, but had browned in the second and was steadily getting darker, leaving it a lovely bronze colour that Roan thoroughly enjoyed night after night.

Groaning, her husband nuzzled her throat, mumbling in protest, "Don't make me get up!"

Atemu chuckled and shoved his shoulder, with a strength that Roan often found surprising.

"Come now, as I recall you tossed me out of the bed yesterday," Atemu chided, "Mattress and all."

"Ah, yes," Roan replied raising himself up on his elbow, "will you be taking your vengeance today milady?"

A dangerous grin lit up Atemu's features, making her ruby eyes gleam and had Roan rethinking his words. One should never taunt a Queen, former or otherwise and before Roan knew what had happened he was cart wheeling with a strangled yelp, head over butt, and landing in a sprawled heap upon the oak wood floor. Humming to herself, Atemu got up from bed and completely naked made her way toward the bathroom, hips swaying. Roan had about five more seconds of bafflement before getting himself upright and chasing after her.

Letting out a bark of laughter, Atemu bolted, ducking into the shower for cover, an uncommon feminine squeal of delight escaping her, when she was caught.

"Got ya," Roan declared seconds before claiming her mouth, leaning over to start the water.

Laughing, Atemu kissed him back, nipping his lip in a teasing manner, groaning when Roan's clever fingers went to work, leaving her trembling.

"R-Roan," Atemu begged huskily, arching her back, but she knew he wouldn't stop.

Driving her to the edge like this, reducing her to a quivering mess was a very fun form of payback for the devilishly handsome man. Probing, touching, Roan was relentless. He drove her closer and closer to the limit, only to pull back at the last second and start all over. Ra only knows how long it went on for, with the shower going full blast, steaming about their overactive bodies. It had been building once more, for several minutes in fact, and Atemu knew if she let go, the sensation would be extraordinary. Of course, it was Roan stoking the flame and it was all up to him.

"Roan, P-please," Atemu begged, whimpering.

This time, Roan complied with her wishes and Atemu went tumbling over with a choked cry, her vision turning white. Shaking, returning to the here and now, Atemu slapped Roan's shoulder playfully.

"That was mean."

"Like you didn't enjoy it," Roan teased, kissing her forehead and reached for the sponge.

They spent the next fifteen minutes having a luxurious shower and once out the pair were quick to dress, leaving the apartment hand in hand and smiling lovingly at one another.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Breakfast was served every morning between seven and ten, and at nine am the dining hall shared between roughly fifty apartments was full to the brim. Roan and Atemu managed to get a table near the back, nestled in the corner and at Roan's suggestion, Atemu ordered what the menu called a '_Full Irish_.' As Roan claimed, the Irish was in his blood, on his mother's side.

"Mmm," Atemu moaned swallowing a piece of hash brown, "This is delicious."

"Told you, you'd like it," Roan said with a smile, "The Spanish love to cater to their tourists tastes."

"It would appear so," Atemu replied running a piece of sausage through her egg.

The tea was unfortunately muck as well as the coffee, but it would do. At least the orange juice was passable. Once her fry was finished with, Atemu tucked into a butter croissant and enjoyed it with a cup of hot chocolate. The whole time, Roan watched her with a content smile.

"Do you like watching women eat?" Asked Atemu amused.

"I like watching beautiful women enjoy themselves," Roan answered with a boyish grin.

Laughing sweetly, Atemu finished the last of her breakfast.

"Come on, time to hit the pool."

Obedient, stupid in love, Roan abandoned the remainder of his coffee—not that it was a real loss—and followed his beloved wife from the dining hall. Up a few flights of stairs and down one brought them to the huge outdoor pool and the premises was already invaded by several. Women were lying sunbathing, shamelessly bear chested while husbands either sat reading, or were running after children.

Wrapping his arms about Atemu's waist, the Egyptian jumped when a hand curved over her lower abdomen.

"I hope you get pregnant quickly," Roan told her kissing her neck; "I'm looking forward to a mini me."

Laughing, Atemu rested back against him, "That should be no problem, not with how often we…fornicate."

Roan burst out laughing, the sound almost musical, and nipping Atemu's ear, he whispered.

"Shall we go back to bed and _fornicate_ some more?"

Now it was Atemu's turn to burst out laughing.

"Later," she chided pulling away from him, "Let's relax at the pool for a while."

Pouting a little, Roan reluctantly agreed and placed them directly by the pool. Atemu promptly took out a book, _Lover Mine_, according to the title and smiling Roan pecked her on the cheek and wandered off to get that morning's paper in the newsagent just a few minutes from the resort. Between page sixty-four and sixty-five, Atemu nodded off, the heat of the morning sun a very soothing thing and with sleep came the nightmares.

_The heat struck her first. It was nothing like the Spanish warmth, but horrific heat that made you ache and think longingly of balmy nights. Opening her eyes, Atemu found herself upon her back, scorching hot sand all around her, a blood coloured river by her right side and a ruby red sky hanging above her. Sitting up, the female winced when pain cut through her middle, driving a startled mewl from the Egyptian. Looking down, Atemu squawked in surprise. Her belly was hugely distended, and by the wriggling movements within her, she knew why._

_She was pregnant and in labour, in the middle of a Ra forsaken wasteland. Scrambling to her feet, the effort awkward, waves of pain rolling through her, Atemu looked about and realised she was in familiar surroundings._

_Her dreams had taken her here before, and with that realisation panic began to set in._

_"Roan," the female called out meekly, wincing and groaning when a fresh contraction tore through her, "Oh…Ra, Roan!"_

_No one answered her, least of all Roan, and taking a few steps Atemu willed her mind to wake up, but it was no use. She was stuck! Like before, dreadful moans stole the silence, and from the earth came corpses in numerous states of decay, only this time there was something different about them. They weren't dark fixtures anymore, but had faces, expressions and—Oh sweet Ra! They were her! Every single one of them was her, red eyes sunken, tri-coloured hair limp and lifeless while wounds bled and wept ruby tears._

_"Stay away!" Atemu screamed, arms wrapping protectively about her middle, eyes wide, "Don't come near!"_

_But come near they did, until one grasped her shoulders, the stench of rotting flesh almost unbearable, breath rasping and one word over and over again in Ancient Egyptian, crimson eyes pleading._

_"Trapped," Atemu said, repeating the word in English and from the banks of the river, the water erupted in a tidal wave, crashing down upon her and swallowing her screams._

Atemu bolted forward, her yelp drawing attention, skin slick and chest heaving. Tears, hot and frothy, poured from eyes wide with fear and the Egyptian just about fought back the panic fighting to consume her.

Trapped, what in the seven realms of hell did that _mean?!_

"Atemu," Roan said crouching down beside his wife, "Whoa, hey baby, it's okay."

His blue eyes were filled with concern. He had just dropped the paper on his chair when Atemu had screamed, frightening the living daylights out of him, and several others as it would appear, but Roan didn't give two fucks about the others. He cared only about the haunted look on his wife's face.

"B-bad dream," croaked the young woman eventually forcing back the tears best she could.

"Again," Roan said with a shake of his head, "I'll call Doctor McGuire…I'll make an appointment for as soon as we get back."

Calmer now, no one gawking at her anymore a break down carefully averted, Atemu winced.

"Do I have to go to her?"

Roan chuckled and kissed her nose, "Yes, you have to go. No fake broken legs this time missy, or I will chaperone the next one."

Nodding in agreement, Atemu let out a shaky breath and dragged an equally as shaky hand through her hair.

"I'll go get you some water."

Watching Roan head for the bar, Atemu jumped a mile when a tender nudge at her mental barriers gave her a start. Smiling fondly, she opened up her mind to her Aibou.

\_Well that answers that question.\_

_/It definitely does, of course it requires a lot more effort with you so far away/ _came Yugi's casual response through their mind link, as well as her frantic worry.

\_I'm fine Aibou.\_

_/I felt your fear Atemu, I've never felt anything like that off you before…what's going on? /_

_\More bad dreams I'm afraid, Aibou, but I'm starting to think they're a warning, rather than a normal nightmare\ _Atemu admitted glumly, \_I fear there is something coming for me.\_

Yugi was momentarily silent, and then.

/_Like Zorc? / _Asked the Hikari timidly.

\_I can't be sure Aibou, I suppose it is best to wait and see.\_

_/be safe Atemu. /_

_\And same to you Aibou.\_

Atemu closed the link, just in time for Roan to set a huge glass of iced tea in front of her, pear, she liked pear. Smiling, the former Queen took the glass gratefully and sat back to ponder. The dreams were obviously escalating. The other's Yugi hadn't felt and they had been closer then, this one had clearly frightened her more than the others and now Yugi would worry over her when there was no need! Or was there, if there was anything Atemu had learnt over the years, it was to never ignore her dreams.

Or what your heart told you, and right now a warning was pulsing in her blood, screaming at her to run.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The night was beautiful in Spain, somewhat like the nights in Egypt only warmer. Walking alongside her husband upon the beach, Atemu smiled and stopped, watching in interest while a Spanish man made shapes out of the sand. So far he had a crab, a castle, a woman with her child and was currently working on a Dog with a litter of pups.

"Impressive," Roan commented.

"Very," Atemu said back to him, "I've never seen such an artistic used of sand."

Grinning at her words, the man on his knee's moved to a different patch and to Atemu's surprise and amusement; he began a new sculpture, which turned out to be of her and Roan! It was amazing, and perfectly detailed.

"Wow," gushed, the Egyptian, ruby eyes alight, and reaching into her purse, she through a crisp twenty into the hat by the man's feet.

When Roan mimicked the action, the Spanish man bowed, babbling his thanks, it was more then he made in a whole day!

"I think we just made his night," Roan commented guiding his bride from the beach back toward civilisation.

Atemu chuckled, "It would seem so, where to now?"

Roans face twisted in concentration and eyes lighting up, he grinned down at her, pressing a hand to her belly.

"Let's go make a baby."

Atemu laughed, "Are you so determined to make me fat?"

Roan dipped her, kissing her longingly, "I want to watch you fill with life, and grow as two parts of us grow inside of you."

By all the Gods he was determined to get her pregnant, she had thought that morning had been in jest, but clearly it hadn't been. Some men were like that, wanting to start a family immediately and at twenty-six, she was nearing the age where healthy pregnancy dropped in numbers, plus, she'd give anything to hold a warm bundle to her breast and call it her own.

Kissing him back, Atemu pressed closer to his firm body, "Alright," she mumbled against his lips.

Delighted, Roan pressed a final kiss against his wife's mouth, and wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled her against him, turning in the direction of their hotel room, a satisfied smirk upon his face.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Atemu squirmed, her ruby red eyes on Roan, heart a flutter. They were back from Spain almost two months, the month of August nearing its end and she couldn't help but think her husband was upset with her. Roan stood on the far side of the room, holding a pregnancy test, the tenth one she had taken in the last few days and when his lips drew in a hard line, Atemu knew it was once again negative.

"I don't understand it!" Roan barked tossing the test into the bin near Atemu's vanity table, "Are you infertile?"

"What? No, well, I don't know, I haven't exactly checked!"

Standing, her red eyes fiery, the female glowered at her husband, but in the end decided softer tactics were a far better approach.

"I know how much you want a baby Roan, but these things take time."

Expression softening, Roan reached toward her, cupping her cheek and with a sigh the tension deflated.

"I'm sorry Atemu; I just want to be a father so badly."

Atemu smiled and wrapped her arms about his waist, nuzzling in close.

"I know beloved, and it will happen, if we're patient," the former Queen told him, a mischievous grin leaving a twinkle in her eye, "And just think, you've a great excuse to bed me more often now."

A bark of laughter escaping him, Roan dipped his wife and kissed her firmly on the mouth, planting lighter kisses along her neck, with a playful nip in between.

"Mmm, as much as I would love to take you up on that offer right now, I must be going, work calls."

Letting her go, Roan reached for the suit jacket he had tossed upon their bed and tugged it on over his favourite blue silk shirt.

"Are you still going shopping with Téa and Yugi?"

"Yes, they're picking me up at ten."

"Good," Roan said with a warm smile and with a wink he was gone, leaving his wife rather troubled.

She knew how much he wanted a baby, but these things took time, patience, planning and certainly wouldn't show up on some plastic stick so easily! With a sigh, the former Queen reached across the bed, grabbed her cell phone and headed downstairs to find Molly had already put breakfast out for her with a giant jug of Coffee—thank you Ra!—Pouring herself a massive mug, and smiling at the timid maid, Atemu ventured outside, settling herself at her favourite place, by the pool, with a spanking new copy of _Lover Reborn_.

Yes, J R Ward was most definitely becoming an obsession and Atemu was loathe admitting; she was up there with all those droning fan girls, dying for Qhuinn and Blaylock's book. She had officially crossed over into nerd central, or at least that was what Yugi would tell her.

Opening the book up on two hundred and four, the former Queen became absorbed, and didn't return to reality until a hand was waved in her face, making her jump with an undignified squawk.

Looking up with a disgruntled look, Atemu found Téa and Yugi standing, smiling pleasantly down at her. Atemu scowled for about two seconds more, before she realised something.

"Your cast is gone!" She exclaimed, taking Yugi in properly.

"Yep," Yugi responded delighted, "Doctor Dalton took it off this morning. The bones are a little stiff, but he says the physio will help."

Smiling up at her lighter half, a mischievous glint danced in Atemu's eyes.

"Physio, is that what they call it these days?"

Glaring, Yugi reached out to smack her, scowling when Atemu successfully dodged. Of course, Atemu really shouldn't tease her; she had a Doctor of her own to irk her, in the form of an annoyingly cheerful psychiatrist. The dreams were still plaguing, some worse than others, and she couldn't deny the fact that Elise McGuire was actually helping her.

Dropping the subject of delicious Doctor Dalton, Atemu retrieved her bag and followed the girls out toward Téa's sleek and shiny _Toyota Prius_.

"Nice car," Atemu commented, petting the hood.

Téa grinned, "Want lessons?"

"Not even if Ra himself told me I had no choice, would I get behind the wheel of a car," Atemu responded matter of factly, "We're all safer that way."

Laughing, the three climbed into the Prius and were off for a fun filled day.

The day was truly glorious, sun sweeping over them in splendid, hot waves and the radio was on full blast,_ Adam Lambert's_ song _for your entertainment_ throbbing from the speakers, while Atemu hummed along. Téa and Yugi listened in amusement, and weren't the least bit surprised when the Egyptian began singing a few bars. When the girls didn't say anything for several minutes, Atemu looked away from the window she had been staring out of, and flushed.

"What?"

Téa and Yugi burst out laughing.

"Do you even realise you were singing?" Yugi asked chortling.

"Was I? Oh, I never noticed."

Laughing exuberantly, Téa glanced at her friend in the passenger seat.

"So, spill, what's marriage life like?"

They hadn't seen much of Atemu since the wedding and both Téa and Yugi were dying to hear how she was getting on, in naughtier ways than others. Averting her gaze, Atemu suddenly became very interested in her toes, ah, the nails were pink she had forgotten she had painted them.

Unfortunately neither Yugi nor Téa could be fooled.

"Is everything okay Atemu?" Yugi prodded gently.

Truth be told, Yugi could take it from Atemu's memories, if her Yami wasn't too pushed about blocking her out, but she would never, ever do that to her. It was a serious invasion of privacy. Unconsciously pulling at a loose thread in her light cashmere sweater, Atemu sighed.

"We're trying for a baby."

Atemu remembered Téa saying after her arranged wedding, that nothing would ever shock her again. Clearly she had been wrong, and came quite close to crashing the car; such was the level of her astonishment.

"WHAT?"

Atemu pinked, glancing between the two startled faces.

"It's hardly that shocking!"

"Atemu," Yugi croaked, "You've been barely married five minutes, are you sure you're ready for a baby?"

"Of course I am!"

"Is that Roan talking, or you?" Téa asked, suddenly firm.

"W-what, of course it's me! I want a baby."

Silence fell between the three, the radio the only noise, before eventually.

"So what's the problem?" Téa asked her tone a lot gentler.

Atemu fidgeted, and was horrified when tears filled her ruby red eyes, the odd one escaping despite her best efforts to control herself.

"I think I'm infertile!" The twenty-six year old blurted, barely swallowing back a sob that was fighting to escape.

This time, instead of almost crashing the car, Téa took a particularly violent turn and parked, everyone jerking back in their seats. Her expression was positively livid when she looked at Atemu, and she wasn't about to sugar coat her temper either.

"What has that jack ass said?!"

"Nothing," Atemu responded meekly, "I-I just expected to be pregnant by now."

"Jesus Atemu," Yugi blustered, astounded by the turn of events, "These things take time. Is Roan putting pressure on you?"

"What? No! It's, I don't know, back in my old life women were barely a few weeks wed before they announced their first child! I just, well, I wonder if there's something wrong with me?"

Holy Ra, she really hadn't realised how much Roan's behaviour had upset her until that very moment, she had let on to herself that it was no big deal, that there was plenty of time. But clearly it was a huge deal! Reaching across the seat, Téa gripped Atemu's hands, and her look was blazing.

"Listen to me very carefully Atemu; there is nothing, absolutely _nothing_ wrong with you. Like Yugi says, these things take time and you will get pregnant, okay?"

Nodding, Atemu sniffled and moving she hugged Téa, feeling absolutely grateful to have her as a friend. Of course, she wouldn't feel like that later on, once the shopping was all done and Téa had her way, which always led to precarious situations.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Like this one.

"I will not!" Atemu squeaked three hours later, cheeks pink, backing away from her so called friends.

"Oh come on Atemu, it's for charity," Téa pleaded shamelessly, hands together in a begging pose, teal blue eyes wide.

As far as Atemu was concerned, she had been conned. They had headed to one of Atemu's favourite shopping districts, and the former Queen had had a lot of fun buying new clothing for her expanding wardrobe. Despite her new rich wife status, however, Atemu had only spent a hundred and fifty dollars on her three bags worth of new purchases. She wasn't greedy, and didn't see the point in extravagance. As long as she wasn't roaming about naked she was happy.

Or at least she had been, till Téa brought them to Central Park under the guise of a picnic lunch, only to point out some big event not far from them. It was something put together by local college youths, and was for Bullying awareness.

What Atemu had only found out, was, Téa had signed her up as one of the acts! It had been a last minute idea, in hopes of getting Atemu's spirits up. Téa also wanted to remind Atemu, there was more to her then what Roan wanted.

"Téa," Atemu croaked looking over at the throngs of people, "You can't honestly expect me to do this!"

"It's for a good cause Atemu," piped in Yugi, "Really, what harm could it do?"

Murders, there would be murders, or at least well plotted revenge. Cursing in Egyptian, Atemu gave in; thoroughly exasperated and leaving her shopping with Yugi, the former Queen followed Téa toward the stage, to where a band was setting up.

"I hate you, sooooo much right now," said the former Queen while some stage hand fixed a mike to her.

Téa simply chuckled, "Come on, like you aren't dying to get up there and sing."

Maybe she was, just a little, but it didn't make the nerves go away.

"Alright Doll, up you go."

Nodding at the strangely blue haired man, Atemu marched up the steps, shoulders thrown back purposefully and made her way to centre stage. Almost two hundred sets of eyes looked up at her, and gulping, Atemu turned whispering to the guitarist nearest her. The blonde male grinned and immediately began playing, figuring out where he was at, his band mates soon followed and swallowing Atemu began to sing.

_"No one sits with him, he doesn't fit in, but we feel like we do when we make fun of him, because you want to belong do you go along? Cause his pain is the price paid for you to belong."_

The crowd cheered, hearing the familiar words of _Superchick's_ song _Hero._ Atemu felt it fit for the campaign and the more good feedback she got, the more she got into the song, till she was swaying to the beat, her powerful voice drawing others, until half the park stood about, listening in and Yugi and Téa were treated to a pleasant surprise, when Atemu skilfully broke into a rap.

_"Little Mikey D. was the one in class who everyday got brutally harassed. This went on for years until he decided that never again would he shed another tear. So he walked through the door, grabbed a four, four out of his father's dressing drawer. And said I can't take life no more, and like that life can be lost!"_

"Holy crap," Téa exclaimed, totally dumbfounded, "Did you know she could do that?"

Yugi shook her head equally awed, "Not at all!"

_"Now it's our time to pick a side. So don't keep walkin' by, not wantin' to intervene. Cause you wanna exist and never be seen. So let's wake up and change the world. Our time is now!"_

The park exploded, applause resounding through-out, leaving Atemu blushing, ruby red eyes looking about to see the crowd her singing had unintentionally gathered. Beaming, feeling wonderful, Atemu bounded off the stage, returned her mike, and ran toward Téa and Yugi, giggling with excitement.

"That was wonderful!" Exclaimed the Egyptian happily, bright eyed with joy, a huge grin upon her face.

"I told you so," Téa chided merrily, "Maybe you can go back to study music here in New York?"

"Maybe," Atemu responded enthusiastically before linking arms with her comrades, "Alright girls! Off we go, forget the picnic; I'm treating you to dinner!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Atemu entered the mansion through the kitchens, like she often did, but especially now considering the ungodly hour. Her little get together with Téa and Yugi had gone on longer then she had expected and she didn't want to cause bother by waking anyone up—well waking up the poor butler who would have to answer the door—nor did she want to disturb Roan, who'd be no doubt well and truly asleep at this time of night.

Tip toeing quietly through the foyer, Atemu stopped in surprise when a disgruntled curse sounded out from the first floor living-room, just down the hall. It was Roan; she knew that much and leaving her shopping bags by the foot of the stairs, Atemu headed silently toward the angry voice.

She found Roan slumped forward by the fire in his favourite burgundy armchair, a tumbler full of scotch held precariously in his left hand.

"Roan," Atemu voiced softly, a tad wary.

Her husband's head snapped up, blood shot baby blues locking on her face, _pretty as a porcelain doll_, Roan thought with disgust before lurching to his feet, amber liquid splashing over his fingers in his haste to move.

His blue irises were fierce and angry when he stumbled toward her. Surprised, Atemu stayed where she was, after all she had once been Queen of Egypt, had led armies to battle for Ra's sake. Roan drunk would not frighten her, and yet the closer he got, the more warning bells screamed in her ears and something inside cringed back from him.

"And where the hell have you been?" Roan finally barked, his words slurred and dripping with temper.

Confused slightly, good mood disappearing, Atemu could merely blink at her husband before eventually locating her voice.

"Out with Téa and Yugi, we went shopping remember?"

"It's nearly fucking midnight!" Roan exploded, making Atemu jump.

"Y-yes, we stopped at that restaurant I like, we lost track of time," Atemu responded frantically, disgusted by the fearful shake to her tone.

"Liar," Roan spat maliciously, "You were with someone else weren't you?"

"What? No!" Atemu answered incredulous, ruby eyes widening, anger lacing her next words, "How could you even think such a horrible thing?!"

The slap came out of nowhere, the back of his hand colliding viciously with her face, knocking her off her feet. Atemu hit the ground with a hard thump, ears ringing, blood in her mouth and seeing stars. She barely had time to register what had happened, when Roan reached down and yanked her up by her hair. Yelping in surprise, Atemu instinctively grasped his wrist, tearing at him in a vain attempt to get free from him.

Her heart pounded in her chest, fear enveloping her over powering her confusion. Roan was like a man possessed.

"Do not dare speak to me in such a manner," he spat ferociously, giving her a rough shake, making Atemu cry out, "You are my wife! You obey me!"

Suddenly thrown to the ground, Atemu gritted her teeth, biting back a shout when her right palm tore against the corner of the black marble fire place. Mouth swelling, hair falling about her body in a mess, the clasp gone, Atemu gaped up at her husband trembling violently. She didn't dare move, hell, she didn't dare breathe, for fear he'd hit her again.

Eventually, a sharp curse escaped the man and turning on his heel, on unsteady footing, Roan swept out of the room and only when she heard the front door slam shut, did Atemu attempt to get up.

Dragging herself up onto her feet, severe tremors working their way through her limbs made the task difficult. Atemu touched a finger to her jaw and winced, a mild whimper leaving her. Feeling numb, she didn't know what to do, blood red irises darting everywhere, till they settled on the cordless phone by the door. Lunging for it, Atemu was half way through dialling Yugi's number when she stopped, clutching the small device to her chest.

The first of many tears filling her eyes, the hot frothy substance spilled free. She couldn't call Yugi; she couldn't call anyone, not when her marriage to Roan ensured Yugi and their grandfather had enough money to live on. If she called Yugi, her Hikari would want her away from Roan as soon as possible, something of which would lead to her family being cut off, and with the recession that meant no jobs, which meant she, Yugi and Solomon would be out on the streets in a matter of weeks.

Breathing returning to normal, wiping away the tears, Atemu returned the phone to its holster and as if it were any other night she headed out, gathered up her bags of new clothes from the bottom of the huge staircase and headed up stairs to bed.

It was roughly three in the morning when Roan finally crawled in beside her, stinking of alcohol and freezing from being outside for so long. Atemu went willingly when he turned her and the former Queen was stunned to find him positively weeping with anguish. She flinched in pain as soon as he touched her, his fingers stroking her battered face.

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Kissing her forehead gently, Roan cuddled her close. Atemu didn't respond she had no idea what to say. Soon enough, Roan's caresses became more intense, demanding and despite what had transpired, Atemu couldn't help but react when he began nudging her toward a rapid, hot arousal. And it was fast, bodies joining, quick moving, mating, till Atemu dissolved into the sheets with a strangled cry and Roan emptied himself within her.

She had made her choice and now...she had to live with the consequences.


End file.
